The Unexpected Time Traveler 20
by warrioroftheravens
Summary: This will hopefully be the place where I finish The Unexpecting Time Traveler. Mages and magic are immersed through out all of Fiore's history. But mage Aiyanna Hartsford is an unwilling time traveler due to a long dead duelist. With new friends and old memories she goes on a journey to discover the cause of her time travel, and protect the guild she loves. Eventual LaxusXOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: SO here is the first chapter of a story I had stared with a friend and kept on her profile. Due to time conflicts she is now unable to contribute. I will be posting the other already written chapters as soon as I can. Here's the first chapter.

You know the feeling you get when you wake from an unexpected nap? The 'whole how many centuries have past' type feeling?

Well I wake up with those questions every time I wake up. The questions 'how many years have passed this time?' 'what is the date this time?' are always present when I wake up.

I groan rolling over, when did I decide it was a good idea to sleep on the road? Muttering to myself "what's the date? What's the date this time?" I pull out my journal. I look over the last entry, it was August X791. As I skim over the page, memories start softly flowing back. I was returning to my guild. I had just finished a rather high paying job. I was a bodyguard for a Heartfillia.

As I started walking in the direction of the guild, I began to notice that the landscape was different then I remember. That boulder was sooo not there before. Though, it was a very nice boulder.

Time skip

The town was definitely not this big when I left. I tried not to gawk at the new tall buildings. I failed. They were all soooo tall. I craned my neck to see the top. As I did so I could see the spires of the Cathedral. It is good to see something hasn't changed, because the guild certainly has. It was bigger. I walked in and sat down at the bar. A pretty white haired girl walked up and asked, "Hi, what can I get for you?" Her smile was so sweet, but I couldn't remember her from before the void.

"Um, I was actually wondering if I could speak to the Guild Master. I have something I need to discuss," I decided vague but polite was the best way to go in the guild that was my home for years, but was now completely different. Before I could wonder just how much time had passed the white haired woman was saying, "Sure, come with me. Are thinking about joining the Guild?"


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Um, I was actually wondering if I could speak to the Guild Master. I have something I need to discuss," I decided vague but polite was the best way to go in the guild that was my home for years, but was now completely different. Before I could wonder just how much time had passed the white haired woman was saying, "Sure, come with me. Are you thinking about joining the Guild?"_

"Yeah, something like that," I replied as we walked up the stairs. She led me across the floors and down a hall. We stopped in front of a plain door and she knocked. A strong "Enter," was heard from behind the door and the woman opened the door. "Master, someone is here to talk to you," the woman said and pulled me into the room. A small man sat behind a desk and across from him was a tall man with blond hair. When the small man said, "Ah Mirajane, thank you. Do you think you could bring up some drinks?" I knew that he was the current Master. I couldn't help it, I started to panic. If this old man was the current Guild Master, then was Mavis dead? Just how much time had passed? I had to know. Without waiting to figure out who was talking or if I was interrupting I said, "What's the date?" The blond man glared at me, but I didn't care. The white haired woman (Mirajane was it?) said, "August X791."

I felt the blood drain from my face. With trembling hands I reached into my bag and pulled out my journal. I furiously worked out the math. 95 years, I was in the void for 95 years. _It couldn't have been, right?_ I thought. _How many deaths have I missed? How many people would I only see in my dreams? Mavis, By the Seven Hells Mavis is dead! She can't be I-_

"Hey, tiny tits! You gonna tell the old man why you're here or just stare at Mirajane?" A voice rudely pulled me out of inner panic. Slowly I turned to look at source of the voice; the blond from earlier was smirking at me.

Somehow my distressed mind decided it would be great to interrupt Mirajane in her scolding of the man, "Watch it Guild Boy, we 'tiny tits' woman like to wear chest bindings," without waiting for a response I turned to the Guild Master and said, "I apologize for the disturbance and inconvenience, but in light of this information I need more time before I speak with you."

"Now listen here you-" the blond was cut off by the Master, "Laxus! Be quiet! Now Miss-oh what's wrong?" _Wrong?_ I screamed in my head, _what's wrong is that everyone is dead! It happened again and now I will never see Mavis. Am I crying?_

"I-I need to get out of here. I'm sorry!" and I ran out of the guild as if Vulcans were chasing me. I stopped only when I was in the forest. It was comforting to know that the forest was still there. I had never known my way around the forest well, but now I had to stay close to the edge to make sure I didn't get lost. After the run my mind had cleared a little, but I was still in shock about how much I had missed for that damn curse. Nighty-five years spent in complete darkness with only broken memories, hallucinations, and anthropomorphic element people to keep me company.

After a few shuddering deep breaths I prepared to deal with the grief the same way I always had, with a good cry and angry out bursts. The idea was to let all my emotions out, and embraces every single one. After that I wouldn't let it bother me. I would accept my feels and then move past them. It was the only way to deal with my curse. I mean what else could I do when at any moment I could be whisked away to a place void of everything for years at a time.

So two hours later, three punched trees, two bloody hands, and two, red, puffy eyes later I was walking back to the Guild. My walk was far from peppy, but it was better than a death march. As I walked through the streets of Mongolia I listened to the chatter that was the music of the city. Passing by an open air café I caught one conversation louder than the others. It went something like this:

"Hey is that girl from Fairy Tail? I haven't seen her around before, is that a Guild Mark on her back?" said a villager.

"Naw, remember everyone came back form that seven year disappearance already. Where did they disappear to again, Edolas? Oh yeah, they were just 'poof somewhere'. And besides they haven't had any new members in over a year." replied another villager.

"Really? Her clothing is eccentric enough." the first villager uttered.

"Yeah man she's not a Fairy. But, mmm, look how that dress hugs her curves." declaimed the second.

By now I had walked too far away to hear anymore. Normally men openly talking about my body made me self-conscious and blush, but now I couldn't help but think back to what the blond form the Guild had said. Tiny Tits indeed. Those men could recognize curves when they saw it. I mean come on! Not every busty girl likes having such a big chest; they tend to get in the way of everyday things. Like leaning over a desk to pick up a pencil, for instance. But my internal rants aside, I now wondered about the "seven year disappearance." Was it anything like mine? Was there a cure?


	3. Chapter 3

By now I had walked too far away to hear anymore. Normally men openly talking about my body made me self-conscious and blush, but now I couldn't help but think back to what the blond form the Guild had said. Tiny Tits indeed. Those men could recognize curves when they saw it. I mean come on! Not every busty girl likes having such a big chest; they tend to get in the way of everyday things. Like leaning over a desk to pick up a pencil, for instance. But my internal rants aside, I now wondered about the "seven year disappearance." Was it anything like mine? Was there a cure?

Once again my inner musings were cut short for I was walking into the Guild. Just like this morning I walked over to the bar and waited for Mirajane to come over. She walked over with a face filled of concern and wariness. I couldn't blame her.

"Hi again," I said with a weak smile, "I'm sorry about earlier. It was just a big shock. Before I explain anything could you answer a few questions for me?" I could clearly see the apprehension in her face, but to my relief she slowly nodded. My smile grew in strength and I asked, "Have the portals to Edolas really been closed? And if they have do you think that any curses that came through those portals could be cured because of it?"

She must have seen the apprehension in my own face for she smiled softly when she answered. "Yes they have been closed. My own sister is back from that place. I don't think any curse from there would still be in effect, and surely it would have worn off by now. The magic needed to up hold a curse from Edolas would cause a great strain to the wielder and would by now be gone. No one has the power to hold a curse for so long." I believed her, well I was skeptic of the last part for if that were true the curse would have been broken a long time ago. But doubt quickly crept in because all of it seemed too good to be true. Without a second thought I pulled a small sharp knife out from my skirts and twirled it around the fingers of my right hand. Before Mirajane could speak I had cut a small star into my left forearm. I sat there for a few moments before a wide grin lite up my face. I was bleeding and I could feel all the pain from the small cuts.

Joy bubbled through me as I sheathed the blade. Relief and pure joy was all I felt after the initial pain of the cut. With a loud "Whoop!" I was out of my seat and doing cartwheels. "I'm FREE!" I screamed. In the nest moment three things happened. One was the blond man from earlier walking down the stairs. The next was a group of people entering the Guild. And the third was Mirajane yelling at me to calm down and talk to her. I heeded none of this; I was too busy doing a round off towards the front doors.

As I landed one of the boys form the group that had just entered saw me and yelled out, "Fight me!" We ran towards each other and before he could attack I used his shoulders as a vault to launch myself into a somersault. I landed in a handstand on the railing of the second story. Standing up right on the railing I faced the people on the ground floor. No second thoughts went through my head before I jumped off the railing with a squeal that almost resembled the phrase, "I'm free." I hit the floor with a roll. To the stunned onlookers I stood straight up and walked towards the stairs as if nothing had happened.

With a wave to Mirajane I said, "That is the best news I have had in years. And seeing as Guild Boy is out of the master's office I do really need to talk with him."

Still feeling giddy with the news Mirajane had told me I ran up the stairs like a little kid with my arms stretched out behind me. I left the Guild in a stunned silence. Later I would feel rather proud of myself for being able to shock such an unpredictable guild.

When I reached the Master's office I paused to catch my breath before knocking. A soft enter came from the other side and I entered. The Master looked up from some paper work and a startled look passed across his face. "I see you're back. Care to tell me about your outburst earlier today?"

I nodded sheepishly and opened my mouth to start a very length explanation when the door slammed open. In stepped the blond man, and now I was pretty sure his name was Laxus. "What the hell was that?!" he demanded angrily.

"What was what?" the old man asked cutting off my attempt at an explanation once again.

"That kid just did a little gymnastics routine off Flame Brain's shoulders," Laxus huffed. "Really Guild Boy, I was about to explain why. Did you not care for the performance?" I butted into the conversation. Before Laxus could open his mouth, the Guild Master spoke, "Yes please do explain why you are here." I nodded and Laxus huffed.

"My name is Aiyana Hartsford. It's kind of hard to explain my situation. I'm not entirely sure just what causes my…" I searched my brain for the proper word but found none, "condition I guess you could call it. Really I think it's a curse, but moving on. Have you ever heard of the Deja vu Girl?"

At their blank stares I sighed and continued, "Master, have you read Mavis's notes? The ones she left for future masters?" he nodded and I continued, "The entry on August 1 X696 if you please." I waited and he looked at me puzzled for a moment before his face cleared with recognition and he shuffled around in his desk for a minute. I waited as he read the entry and tried to ignore the glares coming from Laxus.

"Why don't you just tell us?" Laxus demanded. I sighed and said, "I figured you'd believe Master Mavis and not the words of a random girl off the streets, but if you must know, boy, I'll tell you. What Mavis found in her research was that I was probably cursed by a stray spell coming out of a portal form Edolas. This 'curse' pulls me away from this world and into what I have come to call the void: a place with nothing but emptiness. I have been forced into the void at least four times. Each time, I come back not looking a day older than when I left while the rest of the world moved on." I stopped here and looked to the Guild Master as he was done reading. For some reason I really didn't want Laxus to know just how old I was. I didn't know if Mavis had written down how old I was and the details about every trip to the void. If she did it was for the current Guild Master's eyes only.

"She's right Laxus. And, no she's not lying, it's all written here. She was called the Déjà vu Girl because those that have seen her before only vaguely remember her amethyst eyes when they meet her again. Mavis wrote that she joined the Guild in X688, and you both continued to look for a cure for the curse until X696." The Master said looking up only after speaking. I nodded.

"Wait Gramps, that's the year you were born. Just how old are you?" Laxus asked with one eyebrow raised. I glared at him and said, "Didn't anyone ever teach you that it's rude to ask woman her age?" I didn't wait for him to respond, "Master, if Mavis's theory about my curse being a spell cast from Edolas, then is it broken now that the portals have closed?"

"Yes it is quite possible that this is true. Tell me about the day you were cursed," the Master said.

I took a deep breath and said, "I'm kinda sketchy on details of that day. It was so long ago. Let me look in my journal."

As I looked for the journal containing events that far back Laxus had to quip, "You keep a dairy?"

I only nodded and muttered, "Time tends to get away from me, and memories are unreliable." Finally I found the correct entry and read it over once to get the details right, "So it was a regular afternoon not long after I discovered my magic. I was out in the woods collecting sand for the glass blowers when a roughly oval like circle of blue light appeared before me. After a moment I could see into it. There seemed to be two people fighting. A bolt of dark purple light was shot by a mage at the other person. It missed and went through the opening. It hit me. I didn't realize what it had done to me until years later. It didn't do anything for a week. After that week, I went to the void for the first time. Over the years I have come to think that maybe the spell was supposed to trap the victim in an alternate space and time so that the victims could later be called upon. It was probably cast wrong or something happened when it went through the opening because the 'trapping' has happened many times. All at random times and all for random amounts of time" I finished.

The Master nodded his head, almost to himself before saying, "Yes it is quite possible that the spell came for Edolas. And now that so much has happened, and many of the portals have closed it may be possible that your curse is gone. These things do ware out over time."

"That's what I thought in X696," I muttered under my breath. "With that out of the way, I was hoping that I could be reinstated as a member of Fairy Tail. Maybe start over again, and figure out if this curse really is gone," I said hopefully.

The Master's serious face was gone in an instant and replaced with a wide grin, "Why of course! You are still a member of Fairy Tail despite any time that has transpired. Do you still have the Guild's mark?"

I furrowed my brow and said, "It's on my back, so I don't know if it's still there. Can you see it?" I then turned around and pulled at the crossing straps of my dress. Unfortunately the corset of my leather overdress was too tight and obscured their vision.

"I don't see a mark kid," came Laxus voice.

"Damn," I cursed. I tugged at the lacings of the corset and then pulled away the clothing.

"Hmm, grey with an outline in black I haven't seen that before," once again it was Laxus speaking.

I hummed and said, "Really? Guild Boy don't you customize yours? It took at least two hours for this to be done. I'm never getting a tattoo again. Magical or not."

"Of course they're custom made, kid. Ours are just stamped," was his oh so elegant reply. "Stamped?" I couldn't help the question form leaking through.

"Yes," this time the Master answered me.

By now I was facing him and he said, "I can only imagine how many things are different now. I hope Mirajane and the rest of the guild can help you get up to date."

As soon as he said this I realized that I really didn't want the rest of the Guild knowing about my past and all of my magical abilities until I was more comfortable in the this new time. "Um, Master, what do I tell the rest of the Guild? I really don't want to tell about my curse and all its cost me. And after my outburst earlier I don't know what to do," I asked looking at the floor in shame.

"Well my dear, just say that you come from another country where you were in a bad situation. That will explain everything. Now what kind of magic do you possess?" the Guild Master said.

"I'm an elemental," I said humbly, "I can manipulate fire, water, wind, and earth. I don't think I'll ever be able to control lightning."

"All four elements!" the Master said shocked. "Yea, there's not a lot to do in a place filled with nothing. Earth and water were hard to practice, but breath for wind and fire is just energy. Meditation was better than thinking sometimes," I said trying to down play my abilities as much as I could, "I hope it is alright if I stick to wind magic unless I really need the others."

"That's just fine, now go down and socialize. I'll announce your membership later," the Guild Master said. With a thank you and a bow I left his office to go in search of Mirajane. For the third time that day I sat down at the bar, but this time I would be buying. When Mirajane walked over I smiled and asked, "What's on the menu?"

"Well, there are all kinds of sandwiches, salads, grilled chicken, oh and lasagna. Of course there are always shakes and smoothies. You need to be at least 18 for alcohol," Mirajane listed off for me. I thought for a moment before deciding on what I wanted. "I would love some lasagna and a parfait! Um, I just recently emigrated from a country that doesn't use the same money system as Fiore, could you explain it to me?" I asked. Of course that was a lie, but I needed a reasonable excuse for why I wanted an explanation of how much the currency had changed in the last 95 years.

"Sure-" Mirajane cut herself off with a gasp. With a shameful face she continued, "I haven't introduced myself! I'm Mirajane Stratus, but most of the Guild calls me Mira."

"Aiyana Hartsford, it's nice to meet you. But Mirajane is such a pretty name; there's no way I would shorten it!" I cheerfully said. "Just let me get your order. Hey Lissana! Do you think you could watch the bar for me?" Mirajane yelled over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. When she came back with my food, she began her explanation of just what Jewels were after she had gotten me my meal. Through mouthfuls of savory tomato sauce and creamy parfait I asked questions on just how the rates for food and rent were faring. When I asked about rent I realized that I had nowhere to stay. "Well this is rather embarrassing. I have nowhere to stay. If I'm going to be a member of Fairy Tail I need a place of my own," I said. Mirajane thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "You can rent an apartment in Fairy Hill until you find a place of your own. It's an all-girl dorm for Fairy Tail members." I had heard that Mavis was considering making such a place, but I didn't know her successors had fulfilled her idea. "Come by later tonight and I'll set you up with an apartment and tomorrow we'll set you up with a place of your own if you still want to. You should meet more of us. Hey Levy come here!" Mirajane called out.

A petite blue haired woman walked over looking confused. "What do you need Mira? Did Jet and Droy do something again?" she asked when she was close enough. Mirajane shook her head and gestured to me, "This is Aiyana Hartsford, she's a new member. She recently moved here from another country and I was hoping you could show her around and introduce her to people." The bluetnet nodded and turned to me, "Hi my name's Levy McGarden, and I'm the resident book worm and a script mage. Do you have a favorite author?"

This was something I was nervous about; being from another country could only cover so many basses and I didn't even know what country I was supposed to have come from. The day someone asked that question I would be screwed. "Well I actually really like Robin McKinley, but she's from Fiore. And I've only read her early books," I answered. Levy let out a squeal and I knew I was with a fellow fan. I smiled wide at her next words. "I love all of her works, but my favorite is The Blue Sword. She completed the Sunshine series right before she died, and although I am sad she's dead I'm so glad that she finished the series. Her daughter writes too. I was going to buy her latest installment tomorrow, want to come?" "Yes! I'd love it if you could suggest current books to me, I have a lot of catching up to do," I squealed.

"Oh my gosh you need to meet Lucy, she's totally into new authors," Levy said and got up. "Just let me pay and get my stuff," I said turning to ask Mirajane how much my lunch was since she had just walked over. "Oh this one is on the house, because you're new and all. See you later!" she said and with a wave walked away. Levy led me to a rowdy group of people by the message board.

Lu-chan, Lu-chan!" Levy yelled trying to get a busty blonde's attention. The blond turned and asked, "What is it Levy? We were just trying to agree on a job to do together." Levy pulled me in front of her and said, "We have a new member! Mira told me to introduce her to people. Her name is Aiyana Hartsford."

I gave a weak hi and small wave. "Oh, you're the girl who was doing gymnastics earlier. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, nice to meet you. Natsu won't shut up about wanting to fight you. I guess somethings never change huh Levy?" Lucy said to us then turned to her companions and said, "Hey guys we've got a new member!" They turned their attention to me and I tried not to fidget. The group consisted of a tall red headed young woman, the pink haired boy I used as a vault earlier, a black haired boy without any clothes on, and a blue cat. The red head introduced herself as Ersa Scarlet. The nude opened his mouth and barely got out a 'hi' before a woman, the pink haired boy I used as a vault earlier, a black haired boy without any clothes on, and a blue cat. The red head introduced herself as Ersa Scarlet. The nude opened his mouth and barely got out a 'hi' before a woman completely covered in blue clothing glomped him and glared daggers at me. I could barely make out the words she was muttering under her breath; something about how Grey was hers and no love rival would ever take him away. Levy was quick to reassure me, "Don't mind them, that's just Grey and Juvia. We still haven't been able to get Grey to quit the habit of losing his clothes."

During all these introductions the pink haired boy was arguing with the blue cat. Wait arguing? "Um, Levy is that cat talking?" I may be over a hundred years old and a mage, but I can still be surprised. She just nodded. I tried stepping forward to introduce myself, but was completely ignored.

Ersa came to my rescue, "Natsu! We have a new member stop fighting with Happy and say hi." Her tone booked no argument, and I could see the chills run done both human and animal backs. "N-new member?" the boy said. I nodded and walked forward, "I'm-" He cut me off, "Hey you're the girl form earlier! Want to fight me?"

I blinked. "No," I said keeping my face neutral. Turning to the girls in the group I asked, "If you're not busy today, would you guys mind showing me around? If you can't it is OK."

"I don't see why not, right girls?" said Ersa. They nodded in agreement and we turned to the door. We never did get that far; I tripped. As I went down I felt a scorching heat fly over my head.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't see why not, right girls?" said Ersa. They nodded in agreement and we turned to the door. We never did get that far; I tripped. As I went down I felt a scorching heat fly over my head.

"Natsu!" I think it was Lucy who yelled from behind me, "What do you think you're doing! You can't just randomly attack people."

"Naw Luce, I challenged her to fight me. She can't say no," Natsu said as I got up. "Hey how old are you anyway? Aren't you a little young to be cross-dressing?" I could not believe my ears. This boy who barely looked 18 was calling me young! Even with any lost time he might have had if he had been on Tonurae; he had no right to call me anything. Without a word I walked past him and toward the door. "Hey!" he called out after me, "Where are you going cross-dresser?"

Calling over my shoulder I said, "I won't be held responsible for any damages to the Guild, if we fight we take it outside." He followed me with a "Whoop!"

I was surprised by all the people that followed us outside. I think I even saw Laxus at the back. We were completely surrounded by guild members when Eras said, "Alright I will be referring this match. No fatal blows and try to keep the damage to a minimum, right Natsu?" He gulped and said, "Aye sir" With a nod Ersa continued, "Alright, fight!"

Natsu made the first move; a flaming fist was aimed at my head. I ducked down and shoved my shoulder into his stomach. I was rusty after my time in the void so I ended up clumsily tossing him over my shoulder. He was quick to retaliate, though; it just wasn't a physical attack. He stood up and said, "Is that the best you got, cross-dresser?" I scowled at him and said, "Why should that be insulting? I have this feeling you wouldn't recognize a woman if she came up to you and declared that she wanted to bare your children." That drew some laughs from the crowd. I huffed under my breath as he growled at me and charged. I ducked as he threw another punch. I stepped down on his foot and swung my elbow up smacking his nose. He staggered back a few paces. I glanced at the sky and saw the telltale signs of dusk. I really had to wrap this up.

I gasped in surprise as my back hit the ground. I looked up and blushed; Natsu was straddling my hips and pinning my hands above my head. "Give in yet cross-dresser?" he panted out. I didn't answer I just jabbed my knee up into his groin. His face paled as he slid off me.

I stood over him and spat out, "I believe I win this one, boy." I turned to the girls, "Ready to go?" They all looked at me jaws dropped. "Well? What did you expect? I am very much a woman; some clothing is just more concealing than others."

"That was a cheap shot!" someone from the crowd called out. I sighed, "Yes it was, but in a real fight that could mean life or death," turning to Natsu, who had managed to get off the ground, I said, "Best two out of three?"

"Aw yah now I'm all fired up!" he yelled. Before he could attack I said, "But another time, it's almost dark. And I still need to find a place to stay."

"Don't worry Aiya-chan you can stay with me until you find your own place. So you can take all the time you want," Levy said. I sighed and let my shoulders slump; I was tired and just wanted to sleep. "Must I?" I whined.

"I bet you can't beat him, Tiny Tits," Laxus called from his spot in the crowd. "What was that Guild Boy?" I growled. "You heard me, Tiny Tits," he said. I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full five feet, "How much you wanna bet?" He smirked, "All the earnings from my next mission." I nodded slowly before saying, "And if I lose? And really money isn't much of an incentive to me," Lucy gasped and Cana choked a little on her current alcoholic beverage.


	5. Chapter 5

_"I bet you can't beat him, Tiny Tits," Laxus called from his spot in the crowd. "What was that Guild Boy?" I growled. "You heard me, Tiny Tits," he said. I narrowed my eyes and stood to my full five feet, "How much you wanna bet?" He smirked, "All the earnings from my next mission." I nodded slowly before saying, "And if I lose? And really money isn't much of an incentive to me," Lucy gasped and Cana choked a little on her current alcoholic beverage._

Really was the money that big of a deal? "I would prefer that you call me by my last name and keep your nickname," I continued. He shrugged and said, "It's your loss. Now if you lose…hmm well we can decide that at a later date." I cocked my head to the side and tried to ketch the Guild Master's eye with a question in my own eyes. He mouthed "Lay low," but I couldn't tell what he really meant. Now I had a dilemma; should I lose, or win by the skin of my teeth?

Natsu answered for me with the exclamation of "Now I've got a fire in my belly!" He attacked with a barrage of flaming fists. I dodged and yelled, "Elementum aeris invocabo. Virtute cede!" Even though it seemed to do nothing, it actually allowed to manipulate air. I used the air to create a cushion between Natsu's hits and my tender flesh.

I kept out of his range just barely. I was ducking and weaving, not trying to get any kind of hit on him. By now the sunset was way more pronounced. Suddenly Natsu tried a different approach and brought his hands up to his mouth.

"Fire Dragon Breath!" he roared and fire streamed out of his mouth and shot at me. I had no time to roll to the side. Circling my arms up and around I shot my-self upwards by pushing air down. As I began to fall I noticed that almost every attack forced him forward and left his back exposed. Odd, it would be to advantage to use that flaw in his fighting style, but how low key was I supposed to go?

"Is all you can do is dodge? Man this is getting boring," Natsu whined. 'Boring' the word echoed in my head. My whole fighting style, which was based on using the opponent's weaknesses against them while avoiding bodily harm, was boring?! I was getting tired of his antics. I landed in a crouch and launched myself forward and used the now heavy wind to attack. Every punch shot blasts of air, every kick a slice of wind. We fought in close combat. I felt like a machine going through the motions when all of the sudden my back was pressed against the ground.

"Sheesh, I thought this was going to be a real fight. Laxus better start thinking about what he wants in payment for that bet," Natsu said as he stood over me. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths; in, and out. Let the air flow and make those that are watching closely think I'm preparing for an attack. I had to make myself appear as though I was a lower level mage. Low level mages lose fights. Getting up I moved my right leg in a ront de jambe* in prep of my attack. I swiped my leg forward and sent him flying with a blast of air.

Despite being an elemental, air was my true element. I felt the most at home there and it only made since that I would try to keep the fight in the air. So I jumped up to meet him before he could get his bearings. As he fell I rushed towards him and thrust my nee into his solar plexus. He landed in heap on the ground.

"I think I won, Guild Boy," I smirked at the stunned blonde.

Levy broke free from the crowd and with an exclamation of, "Quick, before they swarm!" she dragged me out into the streets. Once we were clear of the Guild Levy said, "Come on Anya-chan I wanna show you around town!"

She pulled me down the street pointing out places along the way. "That's my favorite shop for clothes! We can take you later!" she pulled me along the rest of town showing me everything that I should know about my 'new home'. By the time she was finished the sun was setting casting long shadows and turning the sky a creamy gold.

"Levy? Where am I going to stay tonight?" I asked realizing just how late it was.

She deadpanned looking over at me.

"You can stay at my place tonight. And talk to Lisanna about it in the morning." She replied once she got her thoughts back under control.

"Alright, thank you." I replied.

* * *

I woke grumbling something about the light and how it would not last the day. A girly giggle snapped me out of my grumbles. I turned to find a sleep tossed Levy giggling and holding her stomach. I ceased my grumbling and started to get ready for the day. That consisted of a shower. As I got out of the shower my traitorous tummy rumbled. The rumbles started another giggle fit from Levi.

"Come on Aiya-chan let's get breakfast at the guild." Levy said pulling me out the door.

*Ballet movement Round of the leg, that is, a circular movement of the leg. Basically it is moving the leg in front of you and then out and around to be straight back behind you.


	6. Chapter 6

"Come on Aiya-chan let's get breakfast at the guild." Levy said pulling me out the door. Her cheerfulness was infectious, and I soon was smiling myself and forgot about the troubles brought about by my curse. Levy took off at a brisk pace, and I followed close behind. As we walked Levy asked what I wanted to do that day. I pondered as we walked and told her I would give her an answer after breakfast. In truth I wasn't sure if I was ready to see just how much I had missed. I knew about the deaths, but what about the technology? And how many of my friends got married and had kids? I also had a new city to learn the layout of.

We entered the Guild quietly and sat down at an unoccupied table. "What do you want to eat, Aiya-chan?" Levy asked pulling a book out of nowhere. I was a little taken back by her actions. I had yet to discover just how much of a bookworm Levy was. After a moment I asked Levy, "If you hadn't eaten any breakfast food in 300 years what would you eat?" She looked up at me with a quizzical brow raised. "I have no idea what to eat, I was just wondering what you would chose," I explained. She made an adorable pout while she thought. Just then a tall man with long black hair and pricings walked up behind Levy. His footsteps were light and Levy was thinking too deeply to notice him.

He got up right behind her and rested his elbow on her head, "Hey there shrimp. What are you thinking so hard about this early in the morning?" She jumped and let out a very high pitched, "EEep!" He laughed and I couldn't hold in a small chuckle. Levy pouted and scolded the man, "Gajeel! That's not funny. You really scared me and now I can't remember my answer to Aiya-chan's question!"

"Aiya-chan?" he questioned, but not a moment later he said, "You're the girl that beat up Natsu!" with a look of clarity gracing his face. I nodded and tried to play it off as no big deal. He didn't buy it, "So what magic do you use? And how'd you manage to beat 'im" Levy joined in and asked, "Yeah, what magic do you use? You never spoke an attack and I couldn't see any physical magic."

I sighed and said, "I'm an elemental mage; I control the wind." "Oh! You're just like Wendy!" Levy said with delight. The man, or as Levy called him, Gajeel butted in and said, "No. Wendy's a Sky Dragon Slayer. This girl's not, she's like Juvia."

"This 'girl' has a name. I'd like to think you do too. My name is Aiyana Hartsford," I said trying to forget about how hungry I was becoming. Levy blushed and said, "I'm sorry Aiya-chan. This is Gajeel Redfox. He's an Iron Dragon Slayer."

"Dragon Slayer? You don't really kill dragons do you?" I questioned. I had never met a dragon slayer and I figured the best way to get information on them was to pretend to not know anything about them. Gajeel sputtered and Levy looked at me like I was crazy. "Hey, any kind of magic is rare where I come from," I said in my defense. Levy made a loud 'oh' of realization and said, "That's right, you come from a different country. Well you see there are all kinds of magic. I'm a solid script mage. I make words come to life. Gajeel here use magic that was used in the Dragon Civil War. Now a days no one uses it to kill real dragons. It's just a type of magic that allows him to manipulate iron."

"Good," I said, and forgetting myself, continued, "They always looked so majestic when I saw them flying over the mountains." Gajeel banged his fists on the table and yelled, "You've seen them!? Where? And When?" I was taken back and unsure of how to answer, "Uh."

Suddenly Natsu walked over from what appeared to be a bulletin board of sorts and said, "What's all the noise for Gajeel?" Gajeel swung his head around and excitedly said, "She says she's seen dragons!" What in all the Seven Hells happened in the past 300 years? "Levy, is it weird to see dragons?" I asked in a quiet voice. She nodded, "No one's seen dragons in 7 years and before that they were very rare." I sat back and absorbed this new information. I wasn't lying when I said that I had seen dragons, but that was a faint memory from when I was a glass blower, and once on a mission for Mavis in a different country. Both times they were a sight to behold; wings out stretched and heads held high. That night, on the mission in the mountains, they sang. It brought tears to my eyes and sent shivers down my spine.

I was forced from my memories when Natsu yelled, "You've SEEN them!? Where?!" in my face; I struggled to come up with a response. "You've gotta tell us!" Natsu yelled. His clenched fist had caught on fire. I was scared and overwhelmed by their approach and demand. Without my permission, I started to cry. "I-I was in the mountains of -of .I was there because I was supposed to- I don't remember… I don't remember! Damit! That was one of my best memories! Now it's gone," I stuttered and tried to recapture the memory that had gotten me through my time in the void, "Was it in Seven? Or was I in Iceburg?" I crumpled in my seat and furiously tried to remember.

It was useless; if I would ever remember all the details of those nights it wouldn't be then. "Aiyana what's wrong?" Levy asked alarmed. I looked up with an abrupt anger. She was startled. I turned my gaze to Natsu and Gajeel and saw nothing but desperation in their eyes. My anger was gone quickly as I realized that they wer turly desperate to know anything about dragons. Kinda like someone searching for news about a loved one. I dried my face and settled my expression into one of what I hoped wouldn't fully convey the absolute emptiness I felt at my failing memory.

"Aiyana, where did you see the dragons?" Natsu asked once more. I turned to him with an empty look, "I don't remember." Turning to Levy I said, "I'm not hungry anymore. Where is the library? I need to learn the history of Fiore." She still looked worried, but gave me directions anyway.

As I walked out of the Guild I scarcely recognized the scolding tone Levy used to address Gajeel and Natsu. I found the library quick enough and asked where I could find history of Fiore. The Library hadn't changed. It felt really good to be somewhere familiar. I found the books I would need and headed up stairs to a secluded nook that was really just a window seat that over looked not only the harbor, but gave a hint at the mountains in the distance.


	7. Chapter 7

_I found the library quick enough and asked where I could find history of Fiore. The Library hadn't changed. It felt really good to be somewhere familiar. I found the books I would need and headed up stairs to a secluded nook that was really just a window seat that over looked not only the harbor, but gave a hint at the mountains in the distance._

When Levy found me it was 11 am. She cautiously approached me. I looked up and said, "Those were my favorite memories from when I was younger. Far away and long ago I heard the dragons sing the night away. They chilled me to the bone and made my heart soar. Under the pressure form Natsu and Gajeel I forgot all the details. It's just been so long."

Levy smiled sadly at me and said, "The clothes you're wearing haven't been in style for about 300 years, and are native to Fiore. I don't know what's going on, but I trust the Master. I like you Aiyana. You don't have to tell me what's going on, but I'd love to be your friend." Her words touched me and I gave a big and heart felt smiled. "You're right Levy. 300 years, humph. It was so long ago. Eventually I will tell you everything, but the Master told me to lay low, so do you want to go shopping?"

"Sure! I hope you don't mind that I came up here to find you and drag you shopping," she smiled sheepishly, "You see Lucy, Ersa, and I thought it would be good to get you some clothes native to Fiore. Ersa wanted to drag you out by force but after Lucy heard what happened earlier she said it would better to ask you to come out with us."

"Let's go. I think I learned all I can from the books; it's time to talk to people about what's going on today," I said and got up. While walking through the library I had a thought, just who was Gajeel to Levy? Before I could ask I was crushed in a hug by Lucy.

"Oh, Aiya-chan! I hope you're alright. Natsu can be really pushy," Lucy apologized. I was so glad that I wasn't as short as Levy; if I was I would have been smothered. I rushed to reassure her, "It's OK, really, I just overacted. You'd be surprised at how similar wyverns look when high up in the sky. My partner-friend and I used to pretend that they really were dragons and I was so caught up in the memory that I must have muttered something out loud about how much they looked like real dragons." Lucy 'oh'ed and Ersa nodded her head in understanding. I turned to Levy and winked to let her in on my lie. She giggled. Ersa gave her a questioning look, but was saved from answering by Lucy, "Let's go girls! We got a one-dress-wonder to shop for!" We started walking towards the marketing district. I turned to Ersa and asked, "One-dress-wonder?"

"She means you. You only have one outfit. We must remedy this situation by all buying you an outfit." Ersa said with absolute authority. A blue haired woman walked in our direction and Lucy called out to her, "Hey Juvia! Have you meet Aiyana?" When she got closer she said, "Juvia has been on a mission and not had the time to meet any new people."

"Well this is Aiyana Hartsford. She's a new member in the Guild and she comes from a different country so we were all going out to buy her new clothes. She only has the one she's wearing." Lucy explained all in one breathe. Juvia nodded her head and turned to me, "Juvia is Juvia Lockser and she will help you assimilate to Fiore's fashion! Juvia loves keeping up with the latest fashions."

"It's settled then, we will each chose one shop and buy Aiyana a new outfit," Ersa said, "And she will buy one after we have given her ideas of what is popular." I looked to Levy in horror, "I guess I should try and enjoy it? Right?" Levy conspiringly smiled, "Oh you'll enjoy it. We do this every two month. We're on a rotation schedule and on the designated day one of us gets treated to an entirely new set of clothes, underwear included. It's a great way to find new styles and hang out with friends, what with missions and all there isn't a lot of time to just hang out."

Lucy was the first to drag me into a store. As we all filed into the store and looked around I couldn't help but think that modesty had definitely changed in the last hundreds of years. I riffled through the racks of clothing and blushed at what I saw. Half of the clothes had holes in them. I felt completely out of place in my old fashioned clothes and chest bindings. I glanced at Ersa while pretending to actually be interested in the clothing. Her face was just as red as her head as she stood in the clearly marked lingerie section. And when I said clearly marked I meant that if the huge poster of a half-naked woman sprawled on what I assumed was a bed didn't clue you in, you were a lost cause. I was relieved when Lucy pulled me into a dressing room. That is until I saw what she wanted me to try on. I loved lace, but it took me a good 10 minutes to figure out how to put the underwear on. Even after I put on the short shorts and layered tank tops I felt exposed. It was drastically different then what I was used to. Compared with my usual clothes with real sleeves and a skirt that went past my knees I felt like I was standing in my underwear.

"Are you alright in there?" came Lucy's worried voice. "Uh, yeah, I'm coming out," I called and steeled my nerves. After a deep breath I opened the stall door. "Dam!" Lucy said. I blushed and Juvia said, "Well turn for Juvia." So I spun in a slow circle. "Well, my work here is done," said Lucy with a satisfied air.

Levy giggled and said, "I can't wait to see the guild's reaction! I mean after all those tiny tit quips you'll leave them fighting for air."

I grinned sheepishly, "Yeah that would be fun to see, but maybe after I get more comfortable with such revealing clothes. I'm not used to seeing so much of my own skin." Ersa came to my rescue before Lucy could even draw the breath to protest, "We shall have a girl's night tonight and get you comfortable with our outfits." My grin widened and I said, "Thanks, I'll go change then."

Next up was Ersa. She dressed me in more covering clothes, but to Lucy's dismay and Levy's amusement it wasn't clothes so much as it was armor. She bought me a chainmail tunic, arm and shin guards, and supple leather boots. Just like the outfit, the underwear was also practical. She gave me a "sports bra" and "boy shorts." Though the sports bra was comfy I found myself missing the wire in the bra Lucy had bought me. The whole thing was done with no nonsense authority that I was quickly coming to associate with Ersa.

Juvia had me try on multiple outfits before deciding on one. All of them were involved some kind of skirt. One was long and flowy, and another stuck to my thighs and restricted my movements. When I stepped out in the last outfit Lucy squealed and crushed me into a hug. "Air-Lucy-air!" I gasped and she let me go with a cheeky smile. When I turned to see Levy's and Ersa's reaction, I found them both looking at me with puzzlement. Levy was the first to speak, "Hey Ersa, doesn't that look a lot like what you wore for the Fantasia parade that one year?"

"Yes, I believe that it matches my outfit exactly save the purple detail, stockings, and garter belt. I remember it turning a lot of heads," Ersa said with a nod. Levy's face lit up in recognition, "Yeah, I remember now! You look good in it Aiyana." I turned slightly and caught my full appearance in a body length mirror. I hadn't put on my shoes so I got the full view of my purple and black stripped stocking clad legs. The stockings were held up by an out of sight black lacy garter belt; it was hidden by a ruffled black skirt. The top had sleeves long enough that I could hide my hands in them. Having little knowledge of what modern clothing looked like I guessed that the top was supposed to mimic a white button up blouse with purple buttons and stitching, underneath a black long sleeve shirt with the same flare to the cuffs. Juvia came up behind me and looked into the mirror. "Juvia chose well, right?" she said with a pleased smile, "Does the underwear fit Aiyana?" I blushed and nodded. The matching set was a tasteful black ensemble with subtle lace accents; definitely less conspicuous than Lucy's pick of hot pink nothings. "Well go change so I can have a turn!" Levy impatiently said. "Alright, alright," I said with a laugh.

After Juvia purchased the clothes, Levy dragged me out of the shop and right into another. Her tastes were a far cry from the other girls: this store included pants, T-ee shirts, sweaters, and other miscellaneous articles of clothing. She dressed me in what she called "jean" shorts, a plain T-ee, and vest. It was comfy and I knew that I wanted a pair of pants made out of jean. Those hoodies looked warm too.

The outfit I bought myself was based mostly on what Levy had got me. A pair of dark blue jeans topped off with what Lucy informed me to be a halter top. It just felt like a dressed up tank top. And over it all I pulled a zip up hoodie. Of course Lucy and Juvia joined forces and told me to keep the hoodie off until the weather turned cold. The sweater ruined the effect of the top, was their reasoning. I gravely agreed to keep it locked away until it was chilly outside. Only after I had walked back into the changing room did they realize that I was teasing them. I didn't buy another bra; instead I got myself another wrap. I could never know when it was better to be inconspicuous, and a bouncing chest wasn't really unobtrusive.


	8. Chapter 8

Our shopping done Lucy declared, "We should stay at my house after dinner at the Guild!" We all agreed and set off to Lucy's to drop off not only my purchases, but whatever things the other girls had gotten for themselves. Before we left Lucy said, "Hey why don't you change into a bra? It will shock the guys that made fun of you yesterday." I thought about it for a moment before saying, "Wouldn't it be more shocking to wait for a while and then just show up one day with a bra on?" The others by then had crowded around us as we were standing by the door.

"Juvia thinks it will have a bigger impact," Juvia interrupted.

"Yeah, maybe doing it after a mission?" Levy joined in. Ersa nodded along with Lucy and said, "Yes do it after a mission. They will not expect it for they will only remember the way you looked before you left."

"Alright," I said, "Do guys want to split dinner?" A chorus of "yes" conformed that we would all go Dutch. With that all said we walked to the Guild laughing.

After we were all seated at a round table in a corner Levy suggested we get a pizza. Pizza, I thought to myself, now where have I heard about it? When Levy started to explain it to me, I realized that I had eaten it a lot before the void. I just couldn't remember because the trip to the void had messed with my memories. "Oh! Pizza, I remember that now. I had when I was really young. It was good," I said. With all our different tastes we decided on mini pizzas so we could all have the kind we wanted, but still not pay a fortune. We still agreed to split the bill, though. Everything was going smoothly: we were sharing stories about missions gone awry. It was fun until Gajeel and Laxus walked up.

"Hey shrimp! Tomorrow we're going on a mission," Gajeel gruffly ordered. Levy smiled and said, "Sure, Gajeel! What time?" As they were caught up in their conversation, Laxus stood uncomfortably close behind me. I tried to pretend that he wasn't there, but when he reached past me and snatched a piece of my pizza I couldn't ignore him.

"Guild Boy, give me back my pizza!" I demanded. He raised an eye brow at my pizza, "What the heck is on this?" he demanded in disgust. I stood and said, "Onion, peppers, and cheese. Is that a problem, Boy?" I tried in vain to get my pizza back. I knew that using his nickname would just provoke him, but I won the bet and he was being really annoying. "Here, that smells horrible," he said and through the slice haphazardly on my plate.

"Sheesh, what do you want? Or did you just come over here to insult my pizza?" I said.

He's teasing look turned sour and he said, "Master wants us to go on a mission tomorrow. Be here at noon." He walked away before I could ask what I needed to bring or even what the mission was about. I sighed and started dejectedly at my pizza.

"What's wrong Aiyana? What did Laxus want?" questioned Lucy. I sighed again and said, "I have to go on a mission with him tomorrow. He didn't even tell me what it is." Lucy looked at me apologetically and said, "He's like that sometimes."

"Only sometimes Lucy? He always seems to be mad," Levy joined in.

"Well he is like that most of the time, but he has good moments and attributes," Ersa said.

"Like what? I still remember Fantasia," Lucy challenged.

"After Tenrou he has been more helpful around the Guild. And haven't you guys noticed that the Thunder God Tribe has been here more often. Laxus has even been learning how to run the Guild properly form not only the Master, but Mira as well."

"What?" came the collective gasp.

But then Levy said, "Oh yeah, he also recently helped out members we got during the Tenrou incident. They were in trouble and Laxus totally saved their lives and even let them keep the reward."

"Fine but he can still be a jerk sometimes," Lucy said with a pout. This new information shocked me. That jerk that couldn't look past my physical appearance actually did nice things for the Guild? Of course, I wasn't really one to talk because I wasn't around for Tenrou and Fantasia. "I guess I'll find out for myself just what kind of guy he is on this mission. When I get back do you think one of you guys could go on a mission with me?" I asked.

Juvia squealed, "Juvia would love to accompany you Aiya-chan! When will you be back, so Juvia can plan our mission?"

"I don't know Juvia. Laxus didn't tell me anything." I sighed. Juvia thought for a moment before saying, "Mira will know, she signs off on all the missions. Juvia can ask her what mission you are going on. While we are up there, we can pay too. Girls, give Juvia the money!" She finished the last sentence with an accent. I was vaguely reminded that it was probably a quote. The girls gave Juvia and me the money and we paid.

"Mirajane? Do you know which mission Laxus and I are going on?" I asked after we paid.

"Oh, you're going on the mission with Laxus? I thought he was going with the Thunder God Tribe," Mirajane said surprised.

"He told me that the Master wants us to go on a mission together. I think it has something to do with assessing my skills and getting me used to how the Guild functions. Though really, I would fare better with Levy," I said in answer to her unspoken questions. She nodded in understanding and began to tell me about the mission, "It's a search and destroy mission. There are some caves by Corcus that have become over run by monsters. A group of women yearly go there as a retreat, but this year it is too dangerous with the monsters. They sent out a mission request to clear out the caves. They need it done as soon as possible."

"Sounds reasonable, thanks for telling me Mirajane!" I said and walked back to the girls. After sitting down I said, "Alright I really should get some sleep I have no idea how Laxus will want to finish the mission tomorrow."

Lucy stood up and exclaimed, "Let's go to my place now! Let the slumber party begin!" We all stood up and joyously agreed. We turned a view heads at our noise, but the other girls didn't seem to mind the funny looks some of the guys got on their faces as when they realized what we had said. I tried not to let it get to me, but I could feel eyes on my retreating back.


	9. Chapter 9

_We turned a view heads at our noise, but the other girls didn't seem to mind the funny looks some of the guys got on their faces as when they realized what we had said. I tried not to let it get to me, but I could feel eyes on my retreating back. End of eight_

I soon forgot about my discomfort as the night passed in a blur of facials, new music, funny stories, and munches. Before the night was through I leaned about the basic stories of Fantasia and Tenrou, as well as everyone's love interest.

Ersa had her eyes on a blue haired man named Jalal. From their talk I gathered that they had a rather complicated history. Levy was head over heels for Gajeel, and was finding it harder to stay focused on missions with him. Juvia had an obsession over Grey. When he was brought up the girls reminded her of the training they had been giving her so she would have a better chance with him. Apparently she had been, well, overbearing was putting it lightly. Lucy was talked about the most that night as there was no man in her love life. They mentioned her Celestial Spirit Loki, a guy from a guild called Blue Pegasus, Natsu, Canna, and Laxus in a teasing moment. Juvia fell into a fit of giggles as Lucy protested. She leaned over and whispered something in Lucy's ear. Lucy stopped her protesting and thought for a moment before giggling as well and saying "Yes!"

"What are you talking about Juvia?" Levy demanded. Juvia whispered in her ear, and then turned to Ersa and conspiringly told her the secret as well. Pretty soon everyone but me was giggling. I whipped my head back and forth, looking at their faces. They all stared at me for at least a minute before breaking out in laughter. I wasn't let in on giggling much to my annoyance, "Come on guys what's so funny!? Am I the butt of some joke?"

After they stopped laughing, and I gave up trying to figure out what was going on, Lucy shot down Natsu, Laxus, and Loki, "Natsu is like a brother to me, and besides he has Lisanna. And Loki is a Celestial Spirit; relationships between mages and spirits are forbidden. He is also in a very loving relationship with Aires. Canna's sweet, but I'm not sure she's interested. And don't get me started on Laxus," Lucy finished with a wink towards Juvia.

"What about Hibiki?" Ersa asked effectively stealing everyone's attention for the rest of the night. And true to their word, all of the girls helped me get used to new clothes and major time changes.

My eyes creaked open with the dawning of the sun. I really didn't want to be awake, and everyone else was still deeply asleep. I rolled onto my stomach and sighed. I passed the time by writing the last few days down in my journal.

Soon I heard groans that let me know the other girls were waking up. Lucy and Levy stumbled into the kitchen mumbling something about "coffee" and "the morning was evil." Ersa just chuckled and said, "You only say that after late nights." From my vantage point on the floor I watched them get ready for the day. They had obviously done this before. I wondered just how long they had all been friends. My silence didn't go unnoticed, for it wasn't long before Levy was trying to drag me out of my makeshift bed.

"Aiy-chan! Come make breakfast with me. After that we can go to the Guild," Levy said pulling on my arm. "Alright, alright just let me get dressed first! What are we making?" She paused and turned to Lucy, "What should we have for breakfast?"

Ersa broke in and stated, "Hash browns."

Levy pouted, "That's it? Just hash browns?"

Lucy joined in now, "I want toast." Levy turned to me in exasperation. I stretched and said, "Why don't I just make everyone a surprise?" They all turned at looked at me. After a minute of awkward staring I just rolled my eyes and walked into the kitchen. I shut the door behind me and set to work making breakfast.

Everyone was satisfied with the Russian pancakes, if I do say so myself. After eating and packing up all our stuff we set off to our respective homes. Having no place to go I sat awkwardly in Lucy's house as she cleaned up the place. "You know Aiyana the house next to mine is being rented out too. You could probably get a room there," Lucy said finally sitting down. It was only 10 in the morning and she had the place sparkling.

"Hmm, do you think I could speak with them today?" I asked.

"Yeah I'll take you over right now!" She said jumping up.

"Now?" I said startled.

"The couple renting out the place is kinda eccentric. They like to get all their business in the morning and they are leaving for their new home in a city closer to their family. They'll be happy to get someone to rent the place," Lucy said as she walked towards the door. I wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, but I couldn't help wondering how the heck Lucy knew this. I didn't have to ask though, Lucy kept talking, "My landlord is a huge gossip, and she thinks that some of the stuff they do is downright weird. She isn't a mage though; the couple is into alchemy among other magics." By now Lucy was knocking on their door.

The door opened with a creak and tendrils of mist leaked out into the daylight. "Yes?" A feminine voice said.

"Hi Blythe, I heard you were still looking for a renter," Lucy said completely nonchalant. A face finally appeared: she was petite with a fair complexion with dark eyes and hair.

When her whole body came into the door way and she saw me her face lit up. "Really? You really want to rent the house!?" she exclaimed. I nodded. "Alistair! Come here! Oh please dears do come in," she said and moved to let us in. As we moved inside we heard a crash from deeper into the house.

"Alistair, are you OK?!" Blythe called into the house. A muffled 'yes' reached us. Blythe sighed and turned to us, "Sorry about the lights, we were just trying to fix that. You see after our last experiment all the wires in the walls fizzed out. We just finished replacing them today. When you rang we had just turned the electricity back on. So you are interested in renting?"

"Yes I am," I said.

"Oh good!" Blythe clapped her hands, "Did you hear that Alistair? We may have a tenant."

"Just a moment love," came the muffled voice again. With a zizzt and another puff of mist the lights turned back on. A man entered the room and moved to stand by Blythe. She turned to him and said, "This is … um I don't believe we introduced ourselves."

My eyes grew wide for a second, but then I smiled and said, "I'm Aiyana Hartsford. I recently came to Fiore and joined Fairy Tale."

"I'm Blythe von Braun, and this is my husband Alistair von Braun. We have been looking for someone to rent the place for ages." Blythe said. Alistair cut in here, "Did Lucy bring you here?"

"Yes," I said.

"See I told you that landlord of hers would have no influence on her," he said.

"I never said she would. I merely said it would be a shame. Thank you Lucy for helping us find Aiyana. Now we should go over the lease," said Blythe with a smile. The rest of the morning was spent filling out the lease with the help of Lucy. We set up a payment plan were I would send money in a letter every month. The von Bruans had been packed to go for a week if not more and were thus able to leave that day. When I came home from my mission I would have my own place to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

I couldn't believe I was doing this. Of course to understand what I'm talking about I must tell you what I was doing. I was in a small branching tunnel in a series of caves fighting off monsters. As I cut down monster after monster in the tunnel I thought back to how my day had gone from great to horrible.

Laxus was a jerk the whole train ride there, on the short walk to the clients, and on the hike to the caves. He was arrogant in front of the clients and in telling me what to do on the train and in front of the client, and he left me to smooth ruffled feathers. He didn't tell anyone his great battle plan of walking into the cave with the biggest flash of lightning I have ever seen and straight into what could easily turn into a death trap. Laxus walked into the biggest room in the caves, the room where monsters could come at him from any angle. And he left the exit and his back wide open. I would say that I was watching his back, but he was walking too quickly for me to be of any good. It would have been easier to fight like I was: let the monsters get stuck in the small tunnel and only attack me one on one. Sure he was a big guy, but there was a bigger tunnel to my left that he would fit in.

Monster after monster came at me, and I cut down each and every one. After a while my anger at Laxus dwindled and I was just tired. Luckily for me, so did the monsters. I looked up and down the tunnel. I didn't see Laxus or any monsters coming so I decided to check if there were any monsters hiding. The thing about being an elemental is that unlike dragon slayers who just create, manipulate, and consume elements, I (if I try hard enough) can sense things through any element. Mavis theorized that if I gained enough power and control I could become the elements themselves. Now that I have meet Gajeel I didn't think that was so farfetched now. One down side to this though, was the fact that I could not create my own element. I could only manipulate what was already around me.

I put my grimy hands and forehead against the cool rock wall of the tunnel. I muttered, "Invocabo elementum terrae. Virtute cede." Opening my senses I reached through the rock. I searched through every nook and cranny for any sign of monsters. Instead I found Laxus walking back toward the exit. I quickly pulled away from the wall and climbed over the bodies to meet him the entrance.

He walked up with a scowl on his face. "Where were you? I was in there alone. I don't know how the Guild ran things when you were a round," he barked, "but now a days we don't work like that,"

I tried to keep a neutral expression, but that quip about "when I was around" hurt. "Alright Guild Boy, I'll try to remember that the next time my partner rushes in without telling me any kind of plan," I snarled, "Now do you have a lighter?"

His face got a little red from anger and he choked out, "A lighter?!"

I nodded and tried not to act like he was a little kid, "Yes a lighter, to clean up the bodies."

Recognition donned on his face, but the skepticism never left, "What can you do with a lighter? For a job this big we would need Natsu." I held out my hand in reply. If he couldn't remember that I was an elemental user why bother telling him again? He grudgingly placed a metal lighter in my hand.

I flipped it open and smiled, "Haven't seen one of these-" I cut myself off and pushed past Laxus. He already knew I was gone 300 years why bring it up again.

When I stepped inside the room Laxus had been in I let out a low whistle. It was trashed. The room was still just fine, but random monster parts and large blood splatters were everywhere. "It never gets easier, Invocabo elementum ignis. Virtute cede," I mumbled to myself and flipped it open and lite the flame. Slowly and gently I drew the fire out and spread it to the gory sight before me. It all quickly caught on fire and I walked out of the room before the smoke could become too much. With the time a tolled it would air out just before the client needed the caves. I repeated the same process with my tunnel. I meet an oddly quiet Laxus standing outside the caves.

"I'm gonna get the money from the client, you get tickets," he ordered once we reached the town. The train ride home was quiet, and I almost fell asleep watching the darkening scenery flash by. Falling into bed, even an unfamiliar one without sheets, was heavenly.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day passed uneventfully. I went shopping and got new sheets, toiletries, and kitchen necessities. After that was a trip to the post office to mail my first two month's rent. Dinner was a quiet affair at what was slowly becoming home again.

The next day was much more eventful: Juvia dragged me off for a mission with Levy. I had no idea how they found out where I was staying. I had totally forgotten to tell them. Unlike the one Laxus had chosen, this mission required much more finesse. Nether the less when I stumbled into my house a week later I was exhausted.

The next morning I hauled myself out of bed and took a shower. As I ate breakfast I wrote in my journal. I spent a good five minutes in front of my closet trying to figure out what to wear. I settled on a white tank top underneath a purple tank with lace. The vest Levy got me (it looked like a zip up hoodie with the sleeves cut off) went over it. I zipped it up to rest under my cleavage. I was totally giving into the advice of the girls and was going for not trashy, but more revealing than what I had shown to the Guild. My mission with Juvia and required me to get more modern clothing, so I wore a mid-thigh pleated skirt. I also had a set of purple under clothes now. Ersa's choice of boots was the last thing I put on. My next destination would be the Guild.

To say I turned heads would be an understatement. All noise stopped when I reached the bar. I felt a little self-conscious until Juvia sat by me. "Good morning Juvia! Thanks again for taking me on that mission," I said with a grin.

She smiled back, "Aiyana should see the expressions the Guild is making." Slowly I turned to scan the crowd. Their expressions were hilarious, but I found the girls' reactions more funny. Ersa was elegantly eating her cake, but I could see the smirk on her face. Levy and Lucy were almost on the floor they were laughing so hard. When I turned back around the Guild was its usual loud self. Juvia giggled and pointed to a table in a corner, "Laxus likes what he sees."

I blushed, and desperately tried to shush her, "So what about Laxus? Wasn't that the whole point of me wearing this today?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes, but Laxus is walking over here." My eyes widened in shock. "What should I do?" I hissed. Juvia just giggled.

"What the heck are you wearing?" Laxus asked. He was standing right behind me. Before I could smartly reply "clothes," Natsu joined the conversation,

"Yeah, how did your chest suddenly get so much bigger?" I took a deep breath and worked my mouth for a moment, but no response seemed to come to mind. I turned around and looked between the two of them and then to Juvia. "Are they serious? I started wearing popular clothing. Do they both not know that there happens to be more than one kind of bra? From all the stories I've heard I thought for sure at least Laxus would know."

Natsu cocked his head to the side; his face was a picture perfect example of confusion. Laxus on the other hand smirked and said, "So how much padding does that bra have?" To say I was shocked was an understatement; I was furious.

"Oh, so those are the kinds of women you like. I thought you understood the function of chest wraps. You know they bind everything up so it doesn't get in the way?" I failed to keep the venom out of my voice. I had already said something I was probably going to regret, so when I turned to Juvia and said, "Remember what you mentioned on the train? How soon do you think the others would be able to leave?" I wasn't thinking about the consequences.

Laxus's face got red, but I couldn't tell if he was mad or embarrassed. "He meant that it was different from what you normally wear, and it was a shock to him to see so much cleavage. And what's this about leaving us to train? You just got back," Mirajane interjected. I tore my eyes away form Laxus and stared at Mirajane. I dropped my head onto the counter in defeat; none of my previous anger was there. I was going to leave for a few weeks to train with all of the girls; it just wasn't your typical training. After almost screwing up the last mission, Levy decided that they needed to work my rusty fighting skills. My social skills were also in desperate need of help. I knew how to interact with people from 90ish years not modern people.

"Do I have to Juvia? This is so embarrassing," I wined. Laxus jumped to speak at my complaint, "A chance to embarrass Aiyana? Count me in!"

Juvia sent a sly look to Mirajane, "Well, Juvia and the girls could use some help 'training' Aiya-chan. Juvia will have to consult Levy and Mira on this." When it finally sunk in what Juvia was implying I turned a scathing look her way.

"No. Laxus can't help," I said. Juvia pouted, but I refused to give in.

But of course, I lost through default. Natsu confused and frustrated by our lack of answers had dragged Lucy over to help get us to explain. Lucy in turn pulled Levy along, so we had a pretty big party growing. I really didn't want the whole guild knowing about the hell I was going to go through in the next few weeks.

"Lucy make her explain chest bindings!" Natsu demanded. Lucy's eye twitched and her face flushed. Levy blushed as well. Lucy stumbled too much over her words so she could not answer him. The next two minutes were spent in utter silence: no one wanted to explain it to Natsu. I sighed and broke the silence because I had resigned myself to my fate. If anger wouldn't turn them away I might as well try to be civil.

"It's an old version of a bra. It's a lot like bandages, but for your chest and they help, um with the bouncing, and uh, keeps our chest from getting in the way," I said, "Now that Lucy and Levy are here I might as well ask, when do we start training?"

"Again with the mysterious training," Mirajane's voice emanated from the background.

"Oh," Lucy said, "You see apparently Aiya-chan was socially awkward on her last mission. The mark hit on her and she stood their petrified. She ended up knocking him out!"

"No way! Tiny tits did that?" Laxus laughed. It was my turn for an eye twitch. I refused to let that name stick, "Do I have to beat up Natsu again to get you to stop calling me that! We had a bet after all; do you need to start coughing up that money, Guild Boy?" A voice that sounded suspiciously like Gajeel's shouted, "Aw snap!"

"It was a onetime thing, a fluke," he said nonchalantly. I shot from my seat and invaded his personal space. I was manic. Laxus seemed to have a habit of pissing me off, and that thought just drove me on. I was near inches from his face when I opened my mouth to lay into him when a memory popped into my head.

'Put your heads like this and kiss,' it was an inside joke between me and my old partner. There was a couple in the guild that would always be in each other's face for one reason or another, and we both could totally tell they were in love. Neither of them would take the first step though, so when they were arguing we would say that with kissy hand motions. Laxus and I were in that exact position.


	12. Chapter 12

Laxus prov

I had to admit that it was fun to push her buttons. She riled easy and when she walked in wearing that outfit, mmm. And now just a few choice words and she was itching for a fight. But now she just stood there with her mouth open. Before anger was in her eyes, but now, a flicker of sorrow passed through them. Just like that her hard expression softened and she backed down.

"Uh, I guess it doesn't really matter, and I, uh, just remembered I have an important meeting with my landlord," she said lamely. What the Hell just happened? I looked around and confirmed that I wasn't the only one confused: Lucy and Levy were exchanging looks and Juvia was worriedly watching Aiyana leave. I turned and watched her sway through the crowd and out the door without looking back.

Back to Aiyana

The next few days past in relative peace and the reason was: the Thunder God Tribe was out on a mission. In that time we all got ready for our two week blitz of teaching me all I would ever need to know about this time and how missions are done. I used to think of myself as smart. I knew enough to get me by and I didn't care if I came off as arrogant. Looking back on it now I was probably arrogant on more than one occasion. But now, in this time, I knew practically nothing. Things were so different I wondered how I wasn't crying myself to sleep at night.

We left early in the morning; the Guild doors weren't even open. By noon we we were in some god forsaken part of the woods on a mountain. Ersa was a drill sergeant: she had camp set up in 20 minutes. In fewer than 30 we were scurrying around to complete random tasks.

The next two weeks flew by. I barely had enough time to sleep, let alone write in my journal. Each one of us had something we could teach the others. Ersa was the first to take the role of teacher, though, drill sergeant would have been a more appropriate title. She drilled us day and night on battle strategies, hand to hand combat, and forced us into the best physical condition we had ever been in. I'll admit that after the first two 15 mile runs I cried. I now understood why everyone was so scared of Ersa when she made that scary face. I still shiver whenever I remember it.

Lucy was nicer, but still super strict. All the manners of a noble girl were carved into our memories. Whether or not we would end up using them later was completely up to us, but undercover jobs here we go! She also helped me out with my fashion sense. Ersa, Levy, and Juvia all had their own style already so it was just me and Lucy. Never before had I known that there were so many so different kinds of underwear.

Juvia told me all I would need to know about the culture of Fiore. Because she was once foreign in Fiore, she could tell me the little things that no one would think of. Things like how much stores used perfume now. How do these people breathe?! We never truly got into everyone's personal history, but Juvia told me enough about what had happened with the Phantom Lord incident to understand why she taught me about the darker parts of the magic world. I also had no idea that some informants preferred sweets over money. It kept me up one night wondering what kind of informants Juvia had.

What I cherished most of what I learned that month, I learned from Levy. She taught me the history of Fiore. We covered from the creation of demons by Zeref to the Dragon Civil Wars to the recent history of Fairy Tail. It felt- weird. This was my life, my past, my history _. I was there in the Civil War. One of the battles she talked about had the wrong information. It wasn't a battle; battles suggest two or more sides, this had only one armed force. The other side was civilians, this was a raid. My first recorded memories and they are of war. The stories I'd written about my parents were nice, but they were flavored by war too. After that my life wasn't really involved in any of the big historical events._ Levy took all my interruptions and questions in her stride. When she taught the whole group she kept it light and fun.

Of course I couldn't let the girls off: I had to teach them something too. The Monday before we were to return started like this:

"Alright ladies! We've learned battle statistics, manners and other undercover skills, and culture and history of Fiore. But we are missing something vital. We need to learn what to do when everything goes wrong," I declared walking up and down the small line of girls. When I flipped over the first page of my post-it easel board, a collection of groans and gasps emitted from them.

"I don't doubt your skills Erza. Lucy I know you would never go in something you knew you and Natsu and Happy could not handle. Juvia you were an S Class wizard and a formidable opponent. And Levy your cunning could probably get you out of any situation. But you all must be prepared, and because I cannot teach you how to adapt because that is something that only comes with experience, I must teach you how to avoid these situations.

"Ladies I present to you the three rules of a medic or what to do when all else fails:

1)*a whack on my handy dandy presentation board with a swagger stick* Never get hit.

2)*whack* Never let your allies get hit.

3)*whack* Never let your enemy your of sight."

"But Aiyana, why do we need to do this?" it was Ersa. I fully faced them and contemplated the right way to explain it.

"There are many reasons, Ersa. The traditional answer is that medics cannot afford to be injured when they have comrades that need saving. Another is that it both wares out and frustrates an enemy. This makes them sloppy and open to easy attacks. But, girls, the reason I want you to be able to do this is because I never want to be the one to tell the Guild you didn't make it. The very idea of you all not being around because I could have taught you to evade that one attack, it, makes me quiver in fear. It will keep me up late at night. Enemies will underestimate you. They will think you are easy targets. But you will prove them wrong," all throughout my speech I tried to convey what my teacher taught me.

They were quite for a moment. Each thinking some deep personal thought that I could only guess on. Ersa was once again the one to speak, "How do we begin?" I smiled and said, "Dancing."


	13. Chapter 13

"Dancing engages the whole body and allows for a freedom of movement that is central to your ability to dodge. To begin we will work on your flexibility and some simple dance moves that mirror deflecting attacks," I said. I took them through both yoga and dance moves. They were awkward in their movements, but I had expected as much on their first time.

We quickly settled into a routine of early morning jogs and core work outs. Balance and cardio are very important to any kind of dancer. We then did yoga and other stretches. I admit it was amusing to me see Levy and Lucy struggle to stay in the stretches for the splits. The first two days I struggled right along with them, but my body was quicker to remember the shape it was in before the void. A lite lunch was followed by real dancing and gymnastics. We ended the day with more yoga and a hearty dinner.

At the end of the week, both Ersa and Juvia had the left and right splits. Lucy and Levy were getting there, but they both seemed better suited for a full sideways split. I had regained my right and left splits and I was half way from completing the side split.

Although none of the girls could be considered professional dancers, they all were much more comfortable in their own skin. Ersa and Juvia may never use what I taught them because their fighting style was so different form my own, but Lucy and Levy could definitely apply the comfort the found in movement to their fighting. I checked flexibility off the list.

Their final test was sending them one by one against Ersa. It seemed a little harsh when I thought about it, but she was the best qualified to push the girls to their limit. She also knew the control that the rest of Fairy Tail was lacking. One by one they danced their way out of the way of Ersa's flashing blades. With more practice these girls would really look as if this deadly training was really all just a choreographed dance. Ersa was sent up against Juvia, and they both tested my skills. They all passed with minor scrapes and bruises. I checked defense off the list.

The last night of our training vacation found us sitting around the camp fire sharing stories and starting at the sky.

"And then he said, 'that was no woman that was my wife!'" Lucy squealed out the punchline. We dissolved into fits of laughter. I laughed so hard I fell off the log Levy and I were using as a bench. My back against the cold grass I laughed even harder at the idea of how silly I looked. Lucy looked over at us and laughed even harder at what she saw: my legs sticking up in the air. Levy had to brace her self-side-ways on the log to prevent herself from falling off she was laughing so hard, and Juvia had tears streaming down her face.

We lapsed into a comfortable silence. I started at the stars and sighed, "The stars haven't changed. They're still so beautiful. Just look at them, they've seen so much and could tell us so much about ourselves."

"Uh-huh," Lucy said, "I've learned so much form my celestial spirits. Crux has tons of stories from the past. Some of them are boring like battles from some ancient war, but some are so romantic like this one about this girl who keeps traveling through time. Crux called her the Deja vu girl because when you're young you could see her and then when you get older you could see in the exact same place and she wouldn't be a day older than the last time you saw her."

"What?!" I yelled grabbing my knees to see them properly. Lucy looked surprised at my outburst, "It's just an urban legend about this girl that can never be with the one she loves because she is cursed to fade in and out of people's lives and thus she seems to be no more than a sensation of a forgotten memory." It was pretty accurate, but tragic love story? I didn't have one.

"What love story?" I couldn't help but ask, "I want details!" At this Levy looked at me strangely; she knew that I was from the past, but she didn't know any of the details, like that I was nicknamed the Deja vu girl. It was hard to tell just how many times when I was in the void my dreams were really reality. I could have appeared five times walking down the same road and would have no idea it had happened.

"Well she was a mage and she fell in love with the lover of a Guild Master," Lucy really got into the story and was waving her arms around and completely drew us in, "She knew that she would never be with him so she tried to get rid of her feelings, but the Guild Master found out and sent her on a deadly mission. She never came back and has been seen by town's people around the world in the Déjà vu manner." Levy and Juvia sighed in awe. Ersa just looked contemplative, but I was almost offended. I was never in love with Zeref!

"That's not true!" my mouth betrayed me and everything just came out, "She never loved him, and I willingly took that mission. The Master could have asked the world of me and I would have started a revaluation." I ended with a huff and started into the fire.

"Uh…" one of the girls uttered into the awkward silence. Suddenly Levy gasped and exclaimed. "You're the Déjà vu Girl!"

I buried my head in my knees and groaned, "Ye-es. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. I wasn't supposed to say what I just said."

"It all makes sense now! Why you don't know any recent history, why you don't know any of the popular culture, and why your social skills are so out of whack!" Ersa exclaimed. Then they just started at me awkwardly.

"This doesn't change anything Aiya-chan. You are still Juvia's friend and you belong here with Juvia and friends," Juvia said and the girls nodded, "Now what was this about Mavis being in love with the dark mage?"

I let out a slow breath; they just totally rolled with it. I'm pretty sure I would get more questions later, but I felt greatly relieved when Juvia said that. "Well first I need to tell you not to tell anyone else! Nothing about me, or the story of Mavis and Zeref. Only the current Master and Laxus know about me and my past," I paused here and waited until I had received a nod from everyone, "Alright then I will tell you:

"I was the one to support their relationship. Precht and Warrod Sequen disapproved of them even if they were all the best of friends. I had always felt like an outsider. I may have been the first real member outside of the creators, but I was estranged by time. Zeref understood but was too caught up in Mavis and the rest of the world to notice that my curse might have been caused by one of his demons. Which ended up not being the cause by the way. I had tried asking once. It failed as Mavis turned on me. She must have felt that I was trying to seek some revenge on Zeref. I stood in shock as the words spat from her mouth.

"How dare you come here and seek out such a thing?! Zeref was one of us long before you came along. If all you want is to see him in pain then you can go," Mavis's words cut me to my bone. The master that had brought me in and helped me adjust to such a strange new world was shutting me out.

Recovering from my shock I opened my mouth to explain, but never got that far, "Don't try to lie to me with false excuses. I've seen the way you all look at us. You guys don't really try to hide it do you?" she practically yelled. I had seen the way the others looked at them after we figured out who Zeref really was, but that meant nothing to me. The past was the past for a reason and I had no right to judge.

As we stood there in an awkward and tense silence, I realized that there was nothing I could say that would make her understand what I really wanted. So instead I pulled out a mission flyer. I was going to ask her about it in the morning, but we both need space to cool off. It was an S Class mission on the border of Fiore. I quietly set it on the table, squared me shoulders, looked Mavis once in the eyes and turned to Zeref. "I'm-"

"Aiyana! Don't you even dare," Mavis shrill exclamation told me that our conversation was truly over. Despite my straight posture and resolve to stay strong, I could not help the look of hurt that I gave both of them as I walked out the door for the last time.

It was on the way home from this mission that I was sucked into this void for another 95 years."

"So how old is Ayia-chan?" Juvia asked.

Lucy looked at her in astonishment, "Juvia, you just can't ask women how old they are!" We all broke out laughing.

After I tamed my giggles I said, "It's alright Lucy. Let's see I was born…um somewhere around X460. So I would be about 331."

"But you only look 18!" Juvia exclaimed.

I nodded sheepishly and said, "Even though I'm awake the entire time I'm in the void and I think and dream, I don't age in any other way. It's kinda like Limbo. I don't age, feel, get hungry, or change in any way but mentally." They all let this sink in and quite settled in.

"Well we better get to bed. Tomorrow we give Aiyana the ultimate test, she must go on a solo mission," Ersa said. I bolted up right. Snapped my head in her direction. Stared at her.

"Oh come on Aiyana, it won't be that bad. We'll be there in case something goes wrong," Levy exasperatingly said.

"Yeah you totally got this," Lucy said while getting up. Slowly they got up and Ersa doused the fire.


	14. Chapter 14

It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. But that didn't mean I had to like the constant whispers that seemed to follow me around as I tried to find information on where the object I was supposed to retrieve was. When I finally found the magic book I almost dropped it after a strangled squeal echoed around the room.

They followed me this way all the way home to the Guild. I stopped at the Cathedral; it had started to become a habit of mine. The Cathedral was familiar and the only thing that hadn't changed in the last 300 years. As I admired the Gothic reliefs I could hear the nervous giggles of "hurry" and "don't let her see!" With a smile I strolled back to the Guild; I couldn't get there before the girls.

I quietly entered the guild. It was in an uproar so my entrance went unnoticed. I slipped through the crowd and up to the bar. The only open spot was next to Master Markov. I took it.

"Morning Master," I said as I waited for Mirajane be available.

"Ah Aiyana, we were wondering when you'd get back," Mira chimed with a smile, "What can I get you?" I thought for a moment, but nothing was coming to me. Suddenly it did came to me:

"I would love to try some chocolate cake," I sheepishly said.

"Ho-oh, do we have another Ersa on our hands?" Markov teased. I blushed at his words but then looked at Mirajane in confusion. Did Ersa have a –cake obsession? Mirajane seemed to understand my unspoken question and pointed to a table that was surrounded by most of the Guild. Laxus sat across from Ersa and they were- arm wrestling?! Beside Ersa lay a crushed piece of what looked like strawberry cake. Neither looked like they had the upper hand until Gajeel, Natsu, and Grey barreled into, or more like, onto the table. And suddenly it was an all-out brawl.

"I think I'm gonna take my cake upstairs," I muttered. Mirajane looked surprised at my statement and opened her mouth, but Master cut her off, "Mira could you give me a refill?" I fled up the stairs.

It was quiet upstairs, and I liked it. I was alone; for a minute anyway. Not a moment after I had sat down, did Laxus walk up the stairs. He looked relived until he looked my way. He looked upset and- resigned? I guess tolerating me was better than being at my throat all the time. It was all good until I went to look at the missions' board.

"What are you doing?" Laxus testily asked. I blinked at him.

"I'm looking for a mission," I said. He narrowed his eyes; I was starting to get used to seeing his face contort into that annoyed and suspicious expression. I wondered if I could ever get a different reaction from him.

"Only S-Class mages are allowed up here," he said as if he was explaining to a child. I just gave him an exasperated look.

"I am S-Class, or have the requirements changed in the last 100 years?" I said. I really shouldn't have been using that tone with him, but he could just be so annoying! He could have just calmly stated that the second floor was reserved for S-Class.

Before our argument could get any more out of hand Markov came up the stairs, "Ah, just the two people I needed to see. I noticed in Mavis's files that you were an S-Class mage, do you think you're up to the challenge of taking on those quests again?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. The girls had trained me to face the worst this new age had to offer, and I had to deal with The Arena and dragons before I was S-Class. I should also probably tell him that the girls knew some about my past. I was thinking of telling them about my other magic abilities on the next mission we went on together. "I'm pretty sure I could handle anything this age could through at me," I answered. Laxus scoffed. I looked at him sharply.

"I doubt there's anything out there that I can't handle," I told him.

"Oh yeah, how about Stymphalian birds?" he challenged. I choked my head to the side; those sounded very familiar.

"You mean those man-eating birds with beaks of bronze and sharp metallic feathers they could launch at their victims?" I asked, "If I remember correctly then I fought one in the Arena."

Master Markov gave me a funny look when I mentioned the Arena, and I couldn't blame him. The Arena was destroyed before I met Mavis. It was a good thing too.

"The Arena was a barbaric practice of forcing mages to fight, often to the death, against monsters and other beings. You would never know when you might be caught and forced to fight. I lost a friend to that thing," I explained and subconsciously fingered my necklace. Normally I kept it under my clothes and tried to not think about it, but it must have fallen out as I leaned down to read some of the job requests.

"Is there anything else you need Master?" I asked looking at the mission board again.

"Yes actually, I do," Master said and I turned to him.

"What is that?" he said and I looked down at what he was pointing at and got surprised.

"This?" I asked pointing at the medallion. At his nod I continued, "Well, when I said that I had fought in the Arena, I meant that I am The Arena Champion."

There was a moment of silence then Laxus scoffed, "You are a champion of some kind of evil tournament?"

I glared at him and then said, "You think Mavis taught me magic? I learned everything I know for shear survival. Nobody walked away from The Arena by being a pacifist. Now if that's all, I really do need to go on a mission."

"About that, do you wish to continue being S Class?" Master asked again. When I nodded he continued, "Normally I would have you retake the S Class exams, but I need you to go on a mission with Laxus. You see all of the other S Class mages are out on missions, and this is a very high paying mission and will do wonders for the reputation of Fairy Tail. And if you do it you can forgo the exams."

I begrudgingly nodded and said, "I'll do it."


	15. Chapter 15

The train ride to the client's house was slow, boring, and completely frosty. It consisted of Laxus ignoring all my questions on what needed to be done for the mission. Master hadn't told me anything. Once we were off the train we proceeded to go to the client's house. I'd given up on getting answers at that point.

As we walked up the short path up to the door I could feel Laxus tense next to me. I immediately tried to find the source of his tension. I didn't find it until we were on the porch: the door was ajar. Glancing at Laxus I saw his jaw clench and I tentatively pushed open the door.

The house was in ruins. Papers and bits of what used to be a beautiful vase were scattered everywhere. The remains of a half-finished breakfast could be seen on the table through the hole in the wall. A small coffee table was over turned and had a missing leg. None of this phased Laxus as he barged passed me to search the house.

I on the other hand barely registered any of this; it passed through my head. The image in front of me stuck in my head. It consumed all of my attention. Memories flashed behind my eyes and I sunk deeper into shock. I dropped to my knees and clutched my necklace. In front of me painted in blood, just like it used to be, was a triangle behind a crossed sword and ax inscribed in a circle.

Footsteps drew near and I leapt into action. Blind to the world I followed my instinct. With a crash I landed on top of a masculine figure and held a hand sheathed in swirling winds to the person's neck.

Laxus

I didn't find anyone still in the house. The signs of struggle were clear and centered around the foyer and kitchen. I walked back through the kitchen and a flash of red made me stop. It wasn't blood, though, and my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. It was a torn piece of cloth: a black hawk on a red field. This was not good. As I stood staring at the scrap of cloth I thought back to yesterday.

" _What do you want Gramps?" I barked as I slouched in a chair in the old man's office._

 _He leveled a glare at me and said, "The mission I'm sending you and Aiyana on is strictly recon. The magic council has recently heard rumors of a dark guild growing in power."_

" _So? What's that got to do with us? Dark guild rise and fall all the time." I responded._

" _Laxus," Gramps warned._

" _It's true though! The Magic Council did nothing about Grimoire Heart, why would they worry about this one?" I retorted. Gramps sighed and leaned back in his chair._

" _There have been rumors of them trying to bring back The Arena," he paused, "Do you understand the seriousness of this Laxus?" I stopped to let his words really sink in. That was the thing that had terrorized mages during the Dragon Civil War. How could something so long ago have an impact now?_

" _They're targeting civilians Laxus. This isn't what Aiyana faced back then, it' worse," Gramps said, "They have also taken their pens to the idea of The Arena and changed somethings. There are horrible consciences for those that try to interfere. I have decided that this needs to be dealt with before it gets any bigger. I have a contact that you are to get information from and then report directly back to me."_

It looked like the poor sucker had been found out and taken out. I started to walk back to the front door to find Aiyana. The cover for this mission was to go clear out a cave full of monsters, I could still play that by Aiyana and get away with it. Maybe she would buy the whole he stole something from the cave and got attacked and that's why he put up the mission request. Yeah that sounded convincing.

I turned the corner to see Aiyana on her knees staring at the wall. _What the Hell?_ I thought as I took another step towards her. Her eyes flashed and this time I spoke out loud, "What the Hell?!" as my back hit the ground. My eyes widened when I felt the wind rushing around my neck. She had me straddled and was holding her hand up to my neck.

"Tiny Tits?" I probed. Her gaze was blank and she seemed to be waiting for something. Her body was tense and her head was cocked to the side as if she were listening to something.

"Aiyana," I spoke harsher, "What are you doing?" She snapped out of it at her name. She looked at me in confusion.

"Laxus?" she whispered glancing around us, "I-I. There's the mark of The Arena on the wall. A-and I," she gulped and looked like what, embarrassed?! Well this was a first.

"And you what?" I asked.

"I remembered the time I spent in The Arena," she stumbled through her words, "Whoever the client was is dead," she finished in monotone, her face becoming blank. Crap I thought, how the Hell am I supposed to convince her in was nothing now? I had to act fast.

"Aiyana, he's not dead! Look," I pointed to the crude drawing, "It doesn't have the triangle your necklace has. It can't be them, so he's not dead. Let's go report this to the Rune Knights and then look for him in the cave he wanted us to clear out."

Aiyana

I started at the symbol on the wall. I blinked and looked closer to see that it did indeed not have the triangle. The sword was wrong too, this one was a cutlass and the real one was a broad sward. I glanced back and forth between the Laxus and the symbol. I decided to go with it instead of get into argument; and later I would express my concerns to Master.

"Maybe you're right," I said willing my voice to stay strong. I shifted my weight back and removed my hand from his neck. A chuckle rumbled through his chest and my eyes snapped open. I was sitting on top of Laxus! I scrambled off of him none too gracefully and his chuckle turned into full on laughter.

"That's not funny Laxus!" I yelled. All of the fear evaporated out of my body just like that. I smiled and stood up. He stayed on the floor looking at me and I suddenly felt rather bold. I struck a pose: my weight rested on my left leg and I popped out my right knee. With one hand on my hip and the other scrunched in my hair I said, "Take a picture. It'll last longer." To seal the deal I winked at him.

I could now say that I had made Laxus Dreyer speechless. He stared at me with wide eyes. After a moment of silence, my eye twitched and I said, "No really Laxus, invest in a camera. 'Cause I am not doing this again," I stood normally and continued, "So who are these Rune Knights exactly?"

I could swear he was blushing when he coughed and heaved himself up. "They're the enforcers of the Magic Counsel's laws. They are also the ones we report things like this to," He explained as he walked out the door. I took special notice to how he kept his back to me the entire time. Before I walked out the door, I glanced back at the symbol one last time. It sent shivers down my spine. Laxus might have said that it wasn't The Arena, but I still had my doubts. Before they would leave their mark on the walls of those they had kidnapped.

On our way to the Rune Knights, Laxus finally told me about the mission. A man had found something strange in the nearby caves and was being attacked by monsters. He hired us to put the thing back and clear out the caves for him. Laxus said that the monsters must have gotten to him before we did, but I couldn't get The Arena and the poorly drawn symbol out of my head.

.^*^.

Going to the Rune Knights was a waste of time. They knew nothing and even if they did by the way they treated us they wouldn't tell us if they did. My anger over this kept festering as we searched the caves for the monsters that were supposedly attracting the client. Laxus had actually told me his plan this time. We were going to sweep through the caves front to back. I had thought of using the natural rock walls to search for creatures, but one didn't want to show off in front of Laxus and it only really worked to see if something was there. And if the monsters moved at all I would never know.

So here we are walking tensely through the caves. This was supposed to be S-Class, but we had yet to run into a monster. We had yet to run in to anything really. Laxus walked a little faster than me due to his longer legs. I watched his coat swish back and forth, my mind going numb. I robotically walked forward. I blinked. It had gotten really dark. This whole zoning out thing had become a very bad habit.

"Laxus?" I called. Silence responded. I turned in frantic circles looking for him; I had gotten hopelessly lost.

"Dam," I muttered and squatted to put my hand on the ground and muttered the spell to give me power over the earth. I closed my eyes and tried to find Laxus. I couldn't find him; something was interfering with my magic. My eyes snapped open and I looked around in fear. The air was stale and it seemed to steadily get darker in the tunnel. I turned to go back the way I had come, but I couldn't remember which way I had been going. I chose a direction and started walking. I was still scared and every step I took was faster than the last. Sprinting down the tunnel I stumbled and fell into a dimly lit hall.

My heart still pounding I searched the hall. I furrowed my eyebrows: a hall? I was in a hall covered with decaying stacks of books. I stood and looked down the hall. It was brighter at the end and seemed to open up into a larger room. At the other end the path was blocked by an ancient rock slide. I walked down the hall towards the light. That sounded really bad, even in my own head. As I got closer to the opening at the end of the hall I passed a shelf with one still intact book. The title seemed vaguely familiar: _How to Be a Master Swordsman._

The moment I saw the book I heard a voice whisper, "Go back! Do not come any closer." I jumped. I couldn't help it, I was scared already and then this disembodied voice starts warning me to go away. I wanted to leave, but this seemed to be the only exit. I couldn't go back the way I came, I could swear something was swirling in the darkness.

Nothing happened when I entered the chamber. There were more broken bookshelves and papers strewn around. In one corner there was a pedestal with a closed book resting on top.

"Don't open that book!" the voice from before came back and shouted the closer I got to the book. I had no intention of opening the strange thing. I looked at the cover; it read _The Complete Works of Philipth Morly._ That sounded strangely familiar too.

"Wait," I spoke aloud to myself, "This was the book in the mission that Hadwin was going on? Yeah he was really excited because there was a cursed book involved... Cursed book?"

Suddenly I heard a crash behind me. I whipped around and stumbled on a decaying paper. I fell onto the pedestal and the book and I fit the floor. I looked up to see shapes forming in the darkness. Glancing back at the book I was mesmerized by the glowing lights now surrounding it

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT BOOK!" the voice thundered. And with that I was sucked into the book.

~.'Laxus'.~

God Dammit! We had gotten separated. I cursed again and sniffed the air, searching for her. It really shouldn't have been hard to find her; she smelled like freshness and the breeze after a lite rain. Compared with the cramped, damp, and decaying smell of the cave it should have been easy to find her. But no I had to back track to find her. Come to think of it I haven't smelled anything in this cave. There were supposed to be monsters in this cave, but I only smelled regular cave smell: stale air and decay.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO OPEN THAT BOOK!" suddenly echoed down the tunnels. I scrambled to pinpoint the sound. Sound like that meant people, and that meant someone who wasn't supposed to be there. I would have no trouble finding Aiyana after finding the source of the voice; she was do doubt in the thick of it. I took off down the tunnels.

As I came closer to where the sound came from, I noticed that there was an increasing amount of books scattered around the floor. How did a mission to destroy monsters (and find an informant) become a scene from a B-movie set in a library?

"What the Hell!?" I uttered. She wasn't in the room, and there was no other exit; why did I agree to this again? I walked further into the room. She had definitely been here; her sent, though quickly fading, lingered on some of the books. The fading explained why I couldn't find her, but not where she was.

Her scent was strongest on a book sitting on a pedestal in a corner of the room. Odd, I thought to myself, what's so special about that book. I walked over and opened the book.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooo!" bawled the disembodied voice.

* * *

AN: I've never truly been satisfied with this part. I think this is the closest to what I want it to be.

I want to give a special shout out to all the people who favorited and/or fallowed this story. Thank you all so much!

In no particular order :

Lady Kato

The Wind Whispers To Me

Justasombode

Raina King

lyanne1

Autumnsky4142

GraceHeart27

Zombiesunshineyura

JcL107

shinoyami

xXCompletexDisasterXx

Thank you all so much for making the transition easier for me!


	16. Chapter 16

~.'Aiyana'.~

It was dark. Again. Completely dark. I wasn't warm though it was cold. That wasn't right. The Void is warm. Slowly my breathing slowed down and I realized that I could hear it too. All these things told me that I wasn't in the Void once again.

With this established, I got pissed. Who ever put me here, wherever here was, had numbered days. I invoked fire and called flame to my hand and the room around me came to light. It looked like any other room in the caves. Was it really necessary to move me from one room to another?

I was done playing around. I was tired of pretending to be weak to fit into this new age.

"Invocabo elementum terrae. Virtute cede," I yelled. I ground my right foot back and sent a shock wave through wherever the hell I was. There were two people down here with me; they couldn't hide from me now.

~.'Someone'.~

The walls shook. Shelves rocked and books fell off shelves. Papers flew out of their precarious stacks and scattered on the floor. At the well lit desk a man turned and looked out the always open door and down the hall. Nothing like this had happened in all the 100 years of being stuck in the book.

Whatever it was, it was coming for him.

* * *

AN: Let me know if I missed anyone in the last update. I really do love you guys!


	17. Chapter 17

~.'Luxas'.~

At first I didn't realize that I had opened my eyes. It was almost totally dark in the room I woke up in. Sitting up I waved a hand in front of my face and I caught a glimpse of light on my fingers. It was coming from behind me. I looked behind me towards the light. I sat corrected: I was in a hall. With no other choices I got up and followed the light. As I walked I hoped that Aiyana didn't do anything else stupid.

~.'Aiyana'.~

I cautiously entered the main cavern. A gorgeous chandelier lit up the empty space. The walls were the second thing I noticed; they were not the same gray stone as the rest of the place. They were white and completely smooth. The only other object in the cavern were cans of paint. Definitely weird. I pushed on; I was determined to find the other two people here and give them hell.

When I reached the center of the cavern two things happened. The first was one of the walls was suddenly covered with a mural. The other was Luxas boldly strolling into the cavern. Well at least I knew who one of the two people were. With how angry I still was I chose to tactfully ignore him. I looked at the mural instead. I walked closer to it and realized that I had seen the blond haired boy, who was repeated everywhere on the wall, before. But where? I looked at the scenes.

The first one was of a small boy riding in a parade. Not one of the blurry faces looked sad or disinterested. The colors were bright and playful. The next scene had warm colors and the same happy people that were in the parade were in what looked like a tavern.

The rest of the scenes steadily grew darker in color and I couldn't tell what was going on. The murky pictures showed that the blond boy was older and had lost the happy glow of the first two pictures. As I followed the story in the mural I saw the boy grow up and become a….a strong mage? The boy was a lightning mage... no he was a dragon slayer. These murals depicted Laxus's life. I vaguely understood what the man, who was now obviously his father, had done to him. I looked back to that section before continuing.

Next I saw the events of Fantasia. No one at the guild really talked about it. I only realized what was being depicted when I saw Laxus fighting Natsu and Gajeel. He's betrayal was suddenly more real to me than the whispers of the guild members ever was.

What the whispers of my guild mates never mentioned was his redemption arc. I saw how much he struggled in the second to last mural. The last mural was of him sitting in the guild surrounded by the Thunder Tribe and talking to Natsu. His face was a mask of annoyance, but underneath it was genuine happiness.

I turned to look at Laxus who now stood next to me. It was his turn to ignore me: he was looking across the room at another mural. This mural took up more than one wall. Surprisingly it took me a moment to realize that it was my life being depicted this time.

It started with a scene I didn't recognize: a battle between dragons and mages. It was the battle that my parents had died in. My father had been a dragon slayer and my mother a healer. She was there purely as back up. They had been horribly outnumbered and she was forced to use her meager attack spells to hold off the advance. Only two dragons on our side made it back barely alive.

My parents had already sent me to live with my mother's extended family so I was well taken care of. The next scene was of the first time I used magic. I was 10 in the year X470.

The roof had been leaking pretty bad for awhile now and we had finally snapped and had decided to fix it. They had all told me to be careful, and I was, but my hands were small and weak at that age.

I fell off the roof and in my panic I screamed, "Elementum aeris invocabo! Virtute cede!"

I landed softly on the ground. In a matter of minutes I was surrounded by my adoptive family having questions flung at me from all sides. Then the matriarch of my family shoved her way through the small crowd of adults and teens. All of my family was older than me.

"What happened child?" she calmly asked.

"I fell, and, and I don't know," I said. She looked at me with a look in her eye that I didn't understand.

"Well if you're not hurt why don't you go get a drink. Why don't we all take a break and go get a drink?" she said with a smile as she looked at all of us.

This picture blended into the next and showed what happened later that day, I was collecting wood and I got curious. I tried saying what I screamed earlier, "Elementum aeris invocabo. Virtute cede." A wind picked up out of no where and pulled green leaves off the tall oak trees. Dust swirled around with the leaves and stung my eyes. Wincing I scrunched my eyes and squinted.

After the wind died down I stood in awe of the person in front of me. He was tall and lean with beautiful gold hair that was constantly ruffled by a nonexistent wind. He wore a lose long tunic in a pale cream. I had never seen such a color before; it was gorgeous. This was the first time I met the spirit of Air.

Of course the mural did not have little text bubbles. But my memory supplied the left out words.

The void was depicted as one color black. Each time I was sent to the void was just a black panel. If you looked close enough you could almost make out faint shapes in the blackness. Next was the Arena. At the bottom the year "X686" was written.

In the beginning I didn't know enough magic to rely only on that. Luckily enough for me we were taught like gladiators. Some basic training then we were thrown to the wolves. I was depicted wielding a battle ax and then magic to become champion two years later when I was twelve.

Back to the void. By now I had mastered my magic. I spent this time in the void mostly sleeping. The scene of me getting my guild mark was labeled X688. I looked 12.

I spent two happy years in the guild. The mural showed me on a mission with my old partner Hadwin. One more year in the void and I was back. 11 months in the dark and I spent three happy years with the guild. My fight with Mavis was shown and then there was my last visit to the void.

The last scene was of me meeting the new guild members. The date at the bottom was X791. I looked over it all again. Here was my life laid out before me. Hundreds of years displayed on two walls.

"Is that really you?" Laxus voice broke the silence.

"Yes. Did your father really do that to you?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a long while, but I heard the soft, "Yes.


	18. Chapter 18

_"Yes. Did your father really do that to you?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a long while, but I heard the soft, "Yes."_

"Our lives kinda sucked in the beginning didn't they?" I asked still not looking at him. He snorted in response. "Which one was your happiest memory? Mine is the last one."

"The parade," he said after a moment. I turned and looked back at the cheerful scene. I smiled at him and found him looking at me. My eyebrows furrowed and I frowned a little at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You now know my life and I know yours. You're not mad or freaking out over what you saw. Why?" he asked keeping his expression neutral.

I smiled again and said, "I can see the hardships you went through. I see hardships you made others go through. And I can see how you redeemed yourself. I'm not just proud to call you my guild mate Laxus, I am proud to call you my friend." I let that sink in, I looked back to my mural and continued, "As for you seeing my life. I finally have someone who has knows almost everything I went through. My friends know most of it, but you _know_. It's liberating. Now do you want to go find the other person stuck in here?"

"There's someone else?" he looked at me incredulously. I nodded and pointed down the third hallway connected to the cavern.

"The guy who got us stuck in here?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I shrugged, "I only know that there are three of us in here. Let's go pay who ever it is a visit."

We crept down the hall; I led the way walking past a few doors before stopping a bit before the front of one near the end. I looked to Laxus and nodded. In one swift movement we rushed into the room. We went in guns blazing or so to speak. Laxus's fists were sparking and I still had Terea on command.

In front of us sat a lean, tan, brown haired man wearing glasses. He was dressed in an ink stained button up shirt and brown vest and slacks. He was quite surprised to see us. His hand hovered over a book; quill dripping ink as he blinked at us. We blinked back. I was the first to move.

"Hadwin?" my voice was weaker than I meant it to be. He replied with a similar, "Aiyana?" He half stood up, but had to stop because he was caught between the desk and chair.

"You know him?" Laxus said in disbelief. I looked back and forth between them not really knowing what to say. Hadwin did an identical double take between Laxus and me.

"Who's this?" Hadwin asked. I stuttered before saying, "Well uh, Laxus this is Hadwin my former partner and good friend, Hadwin this is Laxus current temp partner and grandson to the current Guild Master Markov. We were clearing out some monsters out of some caves when I got sucked into this book. I think Laxus came in after me," I looked to him and he just nodded, "Is this that cursed book you were looking for?"

He sat back down with a sigh. "Yes it is that book. Has it given you what you most desired yet?"

"Wait cursed book? You got us stuck in a cursed book Tiny Tits!?" Laxus but in. Hadwin laughed outright at his nickname for me. I glared at Laxus and answered Hadwin, "I have been. Some in this era knows my life story, and if the giant murals are anything to go on so has his."

"I see, and since you're both still here I guess it's safe to assume that you are now just as stuck here as I am," Hadwin said.

"What do you mean stuck?" Laxus asked.

"Well, Hadwin left on his mission to find this book before I entered the void last," I explained for Hadwin, "So he's been stuck here since X696….Hadwin can you even leave this book, I mean if you leave will you still be alive?"

He smiled faintly and said, "I think that if I could leave that I would still be apart of the book. Kind of like a nymph is with trees."

"Well that's better than I had hoped for. Do you have any ideas on how to get out of here Laxus?" I turned to him. To his credit he actually did think hard on it before blandly shrugging his shoulders.

"Why can't we just finish the book," Laxus asked. "Like come'on that's how you finish books you read till the end then it's over. Why would this be any different?" I looked at Laxus could it really be that simple? Had Hadwin been stuck all this time when there was such a simple answer to it? I turned to Hadwin and glared teasingly "Really Haddie? You didn't think of that?" I said exasperated.

"Well you know I don't approve of dose ex machina and yet here you are finishing the story," Hadwin said totally unapologetic.

Slowly the room dimmed and went dark. Suddenly we were back in the caves. I was sprawled gracelessly on top of Laxus. Once again he grumbled about the weight. The book clenched in my hands.

"Hadwin?" I called "Hadwin where are you!?"  
"Oh shush I'm right here" Hadwin called from the a few feet away. "So I do believe that I am now apart of that book."

I opened it to a random page and read aloud, "'Whoever put me here, wherever her was, had numbered days. I invoked fire and called a flame to my hand and the room around me came to light.' Yep we all are."

It started with Hadwin. It was a small chuckle that set me off. We were soon full out laughing. Laxus's throaty laughter shook my whole body.

When we calmed down I stood up and said, "Come on boys I'll buy you dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

When we got back to the guild we were spent We had all agreed to forgo staying the night and instead take the midnight train to get home as soon as possible. The guild was barely open when we arrived. In our exhausted states we rushed through our report of the mission: from us finding the poster of the mission dead and the symbol, to getting trapped in the book to making our way back home. Master welcomed Hadwin despite the unconventionality of it all.

Soon Hadwin and I were on our way back to my apartment. I held his book close to my chest the whole way there. We were lucky and didn't see Lucy on our way in. I really didn't want to have to explain everything to her just now. I needed sleep before I could tell it all again to anyone. After we quietly entered my apartment, I set up a bed on couch. A

"Hadwin, I thought that everyone was dead again. But here you are right in front of me...I just can't tell you how happy I am to see you and have you here with me." I told him as he settled himself on the couch.

"Aiyana, it must have been so hard to not have anyone when you woke up again. It's still hard to believe they're all gone. I mean I knew a lot of time had past, but one hundred years?! How do you do it?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down on the desk chair. "I write it all down. I remember them that way. Basally I try to always keep them in my heart, but I remember that I am still alive and that I must keep living."

He nodded slowly and said goodnight.

The next morning we were both woken up by a pounding on the door. I quickly pulled on a robe and yanked the door open. Before me stood Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Juvia. All of them looked ready to travel. A few feet from the door sat Erza's trolley of luggage.

"Wha-?" I dumbly mumbled.

"Who is it Aiyana?" a voice called from behind me. It was lovely to hear Hadwin's voice again.

"Just some of my guild mates, Hadwin," I called back. I faced forward to answer Erza and was surprised by their expressions. Suddenly, I was pushed aside as all four girls stuck their heads in the door.

"Who's that?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"Um… My old friend Hadwin. He's from before the whole time jump. It's sorta a long story," I said, "What's all this about a mission?"

"Guildmates?" Hadwin spoke over my shoulder. I awkwardly looked back at him. He was shirtless and still had the adorable bed head he had had when he was human.

"This is Lucy, Erza, Levy, and Juvia," I pointed to each in turn, "And this is Hadwin. He was my partner before the last time skip. He was stuck in a book and now lives in it. Now what mission do you need me for?"

"There's a long mission that requires five women. We want you come with us," Levy said.

"Give me just a few minutes. I just got back from a mission with Laxus," I said as I walked back in the apartment. They followed me in. As I packed a new bag I was barraged by questions about my mission with Laxus.

"Where did you go?"

"Some small village to the west."

"Did you fight monsters?"

"No."

"Was fighting with Laxus hard?"

"Yes, he has almost no planning skills."

"Did you rescue Hadwin?"

"Yes we did."

"Did you have hot sex with Laxus?"

"Ye... No! Hadwin we did no such thing! He- we- just cause I fell on him once or twice doesn't mean anything!"

"You know you want him,"

"Hadwin!"

"He's right you know. We've seen how you two act together and we all know you're into each other," it was Levy who spoke.

"I'm not against the idea, but I just don't know if he wants what I do. I'm a one man kind of woman and right now Laxus doesn't seem to want that right now. He doesn't seem to want anything with anyone," I said slowly stopping my frantic packing.

"Just because it seems like he doesn't want you doesn't mean he doesn't. Juvia knows this from experience. Grey has told Juvia that he does want her, but Grey and Juvia need to work things out. Juvia needs to work on her stalking, and Grey will work on his needless fighting," Juvia said quietly.

"I guess I'll just have to see when we get back," I said.


	20. Chapter 20

We walked into the Guild Monday morning and directly into an argument. I really shouldn't have been surprised, but I was.

"There's no way you can dance!" Natsu exclaimed. He was toe to toe with Laxus. They stood in the middle of the guild and it seemed that half of the guild was behind Natsu and the other behind Laxus.

"Did I hear right? Did Natsu just say that Laxus can't dance?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"I think so Lucy," Levy replied.

"We've been gone for less than two weeks and this is what they get into?" Ersa said in distaste. Juvia and I shared a look. This was the guy I was interested in?

It was Mirajane that saw us first, "Hey girls! What's up?" It didn't completely defuse the situation, but the shouting that had been going on suddenly stopped. In the quite the guild stared at us. It was pretty awkward. With us as the focus the guild burst out with a cacophony of questions and demands that we chose a side.

"Enough!" yelled Ersa, "The only proper way to settle this is to have Laxus dance. We shall make it a competition: Natsu, Laxus, and Vijeeter will compete. Natsu for he is the challenger, Laxus so he can prove he can dance, and Vijeeter for comparison."

"Wait," Mirajane interrupted, "What kind of dances are they going to do?" Vijeeter seconded her question, and soon the whole Guild was talking. Once again Ersa had to quite them down before she could speak.

"What did you have in mind Natsu?" Ersa turned the heat on to Natsu. He pulled at his scarf uneasily and said, "Well we were joking about Vijeeter's dancing and then Laxus said that I couldn't do any better and then I said that he couldn't dance at all."

This is where I decided to speak up, "Why not have two rounds: one of modern dancing and one of partner dancing." Ersa turned to me and put her head in her hand while she thought it through. After a moment she nodded and said, "We'll need three judges: Mirajane, Master Makarov, and me. There will be two rounds which will include one modern interpretation of dance and the second will be a partner dance. Whatever kind of partner dance you choose." Unfortunately she once again had questions thrown at her, "Who will be the partners? Does it have to be only one? When will it be held?"

Ersa sighed and belted out, "You have till Friday; Natsu will dance with Lucy, Laxus with Aiyana, and Vijeeter with whomever he chooses for he is our base line. Mirajane," here she turned to Mirajane and said, "Please have the Guild ready by Friday. We will discuss the criteria for a winner tomorrow." And with that the crowd dispersed.

Lucy and me stood in shock. Us dance, with those two klutzes? "I think I need a drink," I said. She nodded in agreement and we walked towards the bar. We sipped strawberry (Lucy) and green (Me) smoothies as we discussed what we had just been volunteered for.

"I've danced before, but never like Vijeeter!" Lucy fretted and I nodded sympathetically, "I mean, I've only ever done ballroom and clubbing."

"Relax Lucy! You'll be great. What was all that dancing at our training trip for then? Did I teach you nothing? They never said what kind of partner dancing, so you could totally do ballroom. I would personally add some flares to it, but simple might be best," I comforted her. After a moment I said, "Let's see what the two block heads want to do?"

"Sure. Do you want to walk home with me?" Lucy asked as we got up to look for the said block heads.

"Of course! If I'm not by the front doors in half an hour go without me," I said and we parted ways.

I found Laxus in the usual corner with the Thunder God Tribe. I took a moment to wonder why the heck they were called that before approaching them. I walked up between a green haired man and one with what looked like a helmet on. Both Laxus and the woman sitting next to him clearly saw me, but nether acknowledged my presence.

Clearing my throat I said, "Excuse me, Laxus we should probably talk about the dance we are doing." They turned and stared at me. It was hard not to fidget under their blank gaze. "Uh we only have a few days to decide on a song and theme so we need to get a move on," I stuttered.

"It can't be that hard, it's just dancing. I'll pick something and you can just follow along," Laxus shrugged nonchalantly. I could tell none of them wanted me to be there, and quite frankly nether did I. But I had to get this done because there was no way I was getting on stage in front of the entire guild and making a fool out of myself due to Laxus's poor planning skills.

"But-"

"Why does he have to dance with you?" the woman cut me off, "Surely Laxus needs a real woman to ballroom dance with him."

"Oh," I said. Trying to formulate a response that wouldn't start an argument. After a second I decided that I needed to stand up or myself. Glancing at Laxus I tried not to let sarcasm creep in my voice, "Anybody can dance. The best dancers I've seen are men. So," I rushed on, "you decided on what style of dance you are going to do? No? Good then I recommend finding a slow waltz it will give you-"

"We can take it from here Miss," the green haired man cut me off. Really this was getting tiring. I didn't want to dance with Laxus anymore than they wanted me to. I might have a crush on him, but I had standards when it came to humiliating myself. I looked around the table. Laxus had the decency to look uncomfortable and wouldn't meet my eyes, the woman had a smirk and I could swear a condescending look behind those glasses, and the green haired man kept his expression neutral but he pushed at me with his eyes. The man in the helmet with his arms crossed and body splayed over his chair, as if it were the most comfortable thing, looked amused by the conversation.

"That's right kid we've got it covered. So scurry back to the other children," the woman said. That was it. I would no longer have people call me young!

"I don't have to deal with this. The charade is over. I'm over 300 years old damit! and I refuse to be treated like this. If you don't believe me talk to Guild Boy here or the Master. I'm disappointed in you Laxus. After what we went through and what you learned about me you think I would sit here and take it? That I would quietly walk away? This is the last time I will step down. Do whatever the Hell you want." I said louder than I probably should have.

I walked over to Lucy and said, "I need to call an emergency meeting of the girls. And isn't it time for another shopping trip?"

.^Levy^.

I looked over to Juvia and Erza after Aiyana had walked over to Lucy. Erza was sitting alone eating her cake and Juvia was not so subtly trying to watch both Grey and Aiyana. They both had concerned looks. Juvia looked a little confused too. I had no idea what had just happened, but it didn't feel right. I glanced at Gajeel and he looked disinterested in everything. Lucy walked up with a glint in her eye.

"It is time for our monthly shopping trip. Oh and Aiyana will be late," she said.

"I'll get the others," I said with a smile.

Soon we us except Aiyana were at Lucy's sitting in a circle. "Lucy tell us your cunning plan" said Hadwin. He had just been conducted into the group. With a dramatic stance Lucy began:

"Are we are all agreed that Aiyana should hook up with Laxus?" she paused to wait for our nods, "Good then we need to work to get them together!" Erza looked a little unsure and I was right there with her. After what we just saw, things between them didn't look so good and trying to set them up now could be disastrous.

"Is it wise to push them together after what happened today?" Erza asked.

"Yes now is the perfect time to put Laxus and Aiyana together! Aiyana may not be on the best terms with Laxus right now, but it is perfect time for them to work it out," Lucy said, "Now we need to get ready for tonight," Lucy finished as the doorbell rang.

It was Aiyana. She was trying to play it cool, but we could all tell she was upset. Oddly enough she looked strangely liberated to me.

Erza, blunt as always said, "Are you alright Aiyana?"

She deflated. She drew in a long breath and said, "I guess. I'm glad to finally have the truth out there, but Laxus was being kind of an ass. I know that I'm the new one and it'll take time to get along with his friends, but he seemed off.

"What did you say to him?" I asked. She sighed and sat down.

"Well I wanted to talk to him about the whole dance competition. I went to ask and he just said he'd pick something and I could follow along! You all know I'm not OK with that. I tried to tell him, but one of is friends interrupted and basically told me to 'run along'! They treated me like a child! I'm tired of him doing that, of anyone doing that. So I basically told her off and walked away," she explained.

"Oh," I said, "It sounds like you two need to talk alone. And really talk. Don't let him talk over you. I had to do that with Gajeel."

She thought for a moment and said, "All of you are saying that. Guess I can't put it off any longer. When I see him next I'll talk to him."

"Alright!" Lucy cheerfully said, "Let's go shopping now!"

* * *

An: Hi guys! This semester has been a lot harder than the Fall one. So here is the chapter I worked on instead of doing final papers! I'm having trouble with the next part. Hopefully my job and summer classes wont be too much of a strain and I can get another chapter up soon.


	21. Chapter 21

AN

I've been agonizing over this part for the last month or two. I finally decided to not keep it to myself and stress about it. So here are the next few chapters! Please, it you have the time, let me know if you like it. A simple yes or no will do. Thanks!

* * *

.^Aiyana^.

As the sun went down I heard a knock at the door. I had spent the last two hours journaling and pretty much trying to tell myself it was for the best that I didn't spend anymore time with Laxus. I thought we could be something. I thought that I had understood When I finally opened the door I was stunned. What stood before me were not innocent Levy, armor clad Ersa, well laced Juvia, and lively Lucy. Levy sported a skin tight blue long sleeved dress. At the skirt it flared slightly and had a fringe trim. Ersa had a shiny cut out halter top and leather jeans. Juvia was more extreme with ripped stockings and a dress that showed more skin than it covered. Lucy wore a halter that hugged her curves and gathered at the bottom. High heels accented the long legs that her short pencil skirt revealed.

"It is time Aiyana, for clubbing," Ersa said in a grave voice. I looked to the rest of the girls and saw grave looks. They looked at each other and nodded once before they pounced. When they had finished with me I was in ripped jeans, a lace tank top with subtle colored sports bra underneath, and a leather jacket that I had before the last trip to the void.

"What's Clubbing?" I asked as they dragged me down the street.

The bright strobe lights and loud music made my heart pound with an unknown anticipation. Levi didn't seem to mind as she chatted with Hadwin. I glanced over at them every so often wondering to myself if the years had changed my friend's view on the opposite gender. I stirred my very non alcoholic drink and watched the new ways of dancing. There was space for the bigger moves that some people were doing. I turned when there was a high pitched yelp to my right. I saw a very drenched Hadwin and an angry Gajeel.

"What do you think you are doing to my bookworm Haddie?" He ground out, as iron scales starting to appear. Hadwin just blinked and asked the bartender for a towel and a new drink for Levy. Gajeel tugged Hadwin and held him by the collar, which was rather stupid as Hadwin was more than a foot taller than Gajeel was.

"I asked you a question Haddie," Gajeel spat out.

"Are you this rough in bed too? Because I love it like that." Hadwin asked looking him dead in the eyes. Gajeel turned bright red and practically sprinted away. Everyone around us that was watching the display laughed. As it died down I returned to my drink. I felt so out of place here. The hyper nerves weren't going away and I fidgeted with my glass.

"Aiya are you OK?" Hadwin asked. I looked up surprised, I didn't realize that I looked so glum.

"Oh I just feel so out of place. I mean I've danced around people before like this, but here I just... I don't know," I said.

"Sweetie, is this about what happened earlier with Laxus?" he asked. He always could see to the heart of the problem even if I had no idea that there was one.

"I guess. I didn't expect our relationship to change just like that after our mission. Especially because of how I ran out on that other mission so quickly. But the whole thing could have been avoided if he had said something Did I say something wrong? Is it my fault? You know I was never good at this kind of thing after..." I trailed off. He knew that I meant the arena. I had had a hard time socializing after coming getting out of it. After living so long in a kill or be killed situation, it was hard to interact with regular people. It got easier over time and was way easier with the girls. But I was mostly at a loss on how to behave romantically. Sure I could interact with men, but so far, even before, most of my interactions with men were fighting or mapping out battle plans.

"I know. I don't know what on between you and Laxus, but you probably both made mistakes. I'm going to give you some advice. Talk to him. Tell him what you meant and what you want. He has no idea what you're thinking. And don't expect to understand what he does if he doesn't tell you. Now," he said getting up and slipping my jacket on (it always was too big for me,) "lets go dance. I want to make the cute guy in the corner there jealous." I had seen the man he pointed to look up in interest when Haddie goaded Gajeel.

"If you insist," I said with a grin, "Oh and apparently our land lords had the rooms sound proofed," I finished with a wink.

"Did you get more promiscuous over the last 100 years?" Hadwin gasped in mock shock. I just laughed and pulled him towards the dance floor. I felt like a stereotypical white girl, all arms and no rhythm. This style of dancing was lost on me. But dam, did it feel nice. The bass was reverberating in my rib cage, and I could feel my muscles move. It was invigorating.

It barely registered when I winked at Hadwin as he left with the man form the corner. And when Lucy and Juvia joined me I merely smiled. When the Thunder God Tribe entered I didn't even notice. It felt too good to just dance and not think about anything in particular, to not really pay attention to what was going on.

A hand on my hip that was definitely masculine brought me down to earth. I twisted to see who it was. Laxus stood me hind me staring over my head. I turned and followed his gaze. I don't like to judge people by the way they look, but the way this guy was looking at me and what he was wearing made me uneasy. I turned my back on him and faced Laxus. Looking up at Laxus I smiled and started dancing again. His hand never left my hip.

And just like that I was suddenly hyper aware of my surroundings. How close I was to Laxus, how hot it was under the molten lights, how this dancing felt good in an entirely different way than before. My dancing slowed as I thought 'did I want it feel different, though?'

"Laxus," I breathed not really sure what I wanted to say. He had to lean over to hear me. His breath tickled my ear and I swallowed.

"I'm sorry. About earlier, I didn't mean to start a fight. I don't want to come between you and your friends, I um-" He cut me off, "Aiyana, thanks, but we need to talk about this later. That guy is coming over. Do you trust me?"

I puled back to look him in the eye, "Funnily enough, for the amount of time I've known you, I trust you to the end of the world and back." He smiled wickedly and pulled me closer to him so his leg was between mine. There was now no space between us just like the other dirtier dancers.

"Be gentle Laxus, I've never done this before," I joked with small smile. I started to do figure eights against him. He quickly took the lead grinding against me. It felt awkward and forced. I couldn't look him in the eye when I matched his pace. I forced myself to relax anyway and let instinct guide my movements. I let my hands glide up my front and ran them through my hair. His hands settled on my back helping me guide my movements.

The awkwardness passed and it really felt like the other women made it look. If I wasn't careful I might let it get to me. Wrapping my arms around Laxus's neck I asked, "Did he take the hint?" He rumbled back a 'no'. "Spin me," I commanded.

He did, and I ended with my back to him. My back flush to his front I decided to get creative and took the lead. I grabbed his hands and placed one on my lower hip and the other on the front of my thigh. I let my hands roam up and down my front as I ground back against him, hard. His hands tightened and I knew for more than one reason that I wasn't the only one affected by our dance. I bit my lip and let my head fall back against his chest as I continued grinding back in a figure eight pattern. Through half lidded eyes I glanced in the man's direction. A very big bouncer was walking his way as he obliviously tired to chat up a different woman. Laxus's hand didn't move when the bouncer tapped the man's shoulder. We didn't stop dancing as the man was dragged towards the entrance. I almost couldn't make myself stop and twist to look at Laxus when the man was thrown out. Almost.

"Laxus?" I questioned him. I felt his hands tighten.

"Come home with me, Aiyana," He said.

"Is that really a good idea? I mean I need to talk to you about things," I said more to myself than to him. He turned me to face him, never letting the distance between us grow.

"Are you always this logical? Don't you ever want to just let go? And does it really matter right now if it's a good idea?" he huskily asked and started to grind against me again.

"I-I," I stuttered not thinking straight with the way he was making me feel. "What would I be to you tomorrow?" my voice trembled and suddenly I couldn't stop the words, "I really like you Laxus and right now, the way you're make me feel- I would say no it doesn't matter, but I don't want a one night stand. Not with you." I stepped out of his arms trying to clear my head of the fuzz the dancing caused.

"Aiyana," Laxus said voice still thick, but now coated with worry. He reached out a hand and I panicked and stumbled back only to be steadied by Lucy.

"I need to go home Lucy," I said with a shaky voice. We needed to talk, but I was panicking.

"Aiyana please don't just leave. You're right we do need to talk," he said trying to get me to come back.

"Tomorrow," I promised.

"Let's go. Is Hadwin still here?" Lucy asked leading me away form Laxus. I shook my head no and followed her towards the door. We left Laxus standing on the dance floor surrounded by oblivious dancers under throbbing lights.

"Sweetie what happened?" Lucy asked when we were in the safety of her apartment. We were sitting on her coach no longer wearing our clubbing clothes. I took a sip of my hot chocolate to give myself a moment to figure out where to start.

"Well, everything was going so well. I was dancing with Hadwin, then he left and all of you were there. There was this guy. He... I don't know he just gave me bad vibes. I think it had something with the way he was looking at me. Laxus noticed him before I did. And I guess he thought that if we danced together the guy would get the hint and not try anything with me. He asked if I trusted him, I said yes, and things just escalated," I stopped and took a deep breath.

"You mean that hot dance was to get some guy off your back?" Lucy asked. Clearly my friends were looking out for me. I was touched.

"At first that's all it was, but it felt like more than that. I know that there's some sort of tension between us. I've never really bothered with men before, so I'm kinda clueless when it comes to that. I wanted it to be more than just dancing, though. I didn't want to stop, but I know that I can't just be a one night stand. I need to be more to him than that if I go down that road. Lucy did I leave too quickly? Did I not give him enough time to talk to me? I feel like he was out of line. How do I even talk to him after this?" I searched her face for an answer.

"Well it really depends. You guys do need to talk, especially since it looks like you guys are going to go on a lot of mission together for the Master," Lucy said, "And you did leave rather quickly. What shook you up so bad? You looked like he just said he'd never even consider you for one night stand."

"He asked me to go home with him. And I just panicked I guess. I tried to talk and tell him why that would be a bad idea and suddenly everything was wrong and I just needed to leave," I tried to explain my abrupt panic and need to leave. But I didn't really understand it myself. Why was I so desperate to leave?

"I think I have in-"

Suddenly there was a banging on the door. I jumped and sloshed some hot chocolate onto my hand. Lucy jumped up startled and ran to answer the door. Mirajane stood at the door panting.

"Mirajane? What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Aiyana, the Master needs to see you," she gasped out.

"What? What's happened?" I asked a little scared. She sputtered a minute and I realized that she must be spent from her run to get me. "Here, have a drink of my hot chocolate," I said ushering her to the seat I had just vacated.

After she had drunk some and stopped breathing so heavily she said, "Someone showed up at the guild all beat up. The Master took him to the infirmary and then sent me to get you and Lisana to get Laxus." My heart skipped a beat. This was too familiar. I remember this happening before this. The memory of the arena seal painted on the dead man's wall flashed through my mind, as well as a few older memories.

"I need to get some things from my home and then I will head to the guild," I said.

"Mirajane and I will meet you there in a bit," Lucy said a serious look on her face. I nodded at her and ran out the door.

I didn't worry about how loud I was when I banged the door open in my haste. Hadwin could scold me later; I had a really bad feeling. I raced to my room and stripped out of my pajamas. I pulled on the leggings, a short sleeved button up, and my leather jerkin and boots from the time before my last trip. I also grabbed my bag and arm guards to put on on my way to the guild. After I saw them while shopping with girls the second time I just had to have them. As I passed my dresser on the way out I paused. Time was of the essence, but I wanted to be prepared for anything. I delicately grabbed the slender length of barbed wire that I had bought at the same time as the arm guards. Gathering up my hair I braided in the barbed wire and pulled it all up in a tight bun. Old habits from the Arena died hard.

I jogged to the guild. I desperately wanted to sprint there, but I knew that I needed to be ready to fight when I got there. Arriving out of breath was not the best idea if I did have to fight. However, I found the guild floor deserted. Voices floated down from the second floor.

I followed the voices up the stairs and down the hall towards the infirmary. The fear that had settled in my belly spiked towards my heart and twisted in my gut.

As I approached the door the crowd of people surrounding it parted to let me through. They all looked a little stunned. A few of them were talking quietly. As far as I could tell we didn't know the man. The man's appearance was a shock then.

Wendy noticing the movement at the door walked over to me. She was rubbing at her eyes as she walked.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"He's not one of ours. He just showed up at the guild doors,. He just regained consciousness," she responded. I looked over her head to the man lying in the bed. The Master sat at his side quietly talking to him. "He- he was I pretty bad shape Aiyana. I don't know how long he'll be awake or if he'll last. I'm too tired to be sure. Purcila might be able to make sure he lives but I-" she trailed off.

"It's OK Wendy," I said resting my hand on her shoulder, "He's awake and comfortable. You did an amazing job." I gave her shoulder a squeeze and walked into the room. Both the Master and the man looked up at me when I pulled up another chair.

"Hello," I said softly. The man stared at me and said nothing.

"Aiyana this is the man you and Laxus were sent to see," the Master said. I looked over the man's wounds my thoughts racing. His disappearance. The too similar Arena symbol painted on his wall. Master's odd curiosity over my involvement with the past Arena. Abruptly it all clicked. This man had information on the Arena. We had been sent to collect that info. The monsters in the cave were merely a cover. The Arena had captured him. He had escaped.

I stood up quickly, my chair scraping against the floor. I turned to the people crowded at the door. I strode over and said, "It would be best if you all waited down stairs. If anyone needs to enter tell them to knock and wait for me to open the door. Oh, and if one of you would bring up some broth and bread that would be lovely." With that only the man, Master, Wendy, and I were in the room. I turned to Wendy.

"This will be hard to handle. I know you have seen his wounds but if you need to there is no shame in leaving," I said. She nodded and I turned back to the man and sat down.

"My name is Aiyana. I might have some knowledge of what you went through. May I look at your wounds?" I asked in a soft voice. He narrowed his eyes at me and his lips thinned. He was on the defense. I was like that once tool. I decided to try a different approach.

"What was the first weapon they gave you?" I asked pulling at the laces of my left boot to take it off, "Mine was a battle ax." I pulled it off and rolled the sock down. An inch or two above the inside of my ankle was a nasty scar. His eyes widened and just a fraction of the tension he held in his shoulders eased. Carved into my leg were four numbers: 2525.

"They called me 25. What was your number?" I asked.

"106," he answered in a raspy barely there voice. His hands were shaking. I reached out and took one.

"It'll be OK. You're safe here," I said gently, "I''m not sure what has changed since I was there, but it might be some comfort to know that I was once the Champion in the first Arena," I paused to see his reaction. His hand stiffened in mine. His eyes darted to mine in fear. I gave him a soft smile trying to be reassuring. "You are under my protection now. To move against you is to move against me," I told him. Turning to Master I said, "Did he come with a weapon?"

"Yes he did," he said.

"May I see it?" I asked. He nodded and reached into his coat and slowly pulled out a wrapped bundle. I was grateful that he let me take the lead on helping the man. He offered it to me and I took it slowly with my free hand. It would not due to startle him. He had not relaxed again and I could feel his eyes fixed on me.

I unwrapped it in my lap. It was old and had dried blood on it, but I could tell that he had taken good care of it. The blade was long and had a slight curve to it. I grabbed a corner of the clothe and scrubbed at the gore. When it was as clean as I could get it I carefully picked it up and placed it close to the hand I was holding. The relief he felt was viable as he relaxed back into the pillows.

"Don't ever try to take this from him. You were all lucky he was asleep when you took it the first time. My ax didn't leave my side until five years after I got out," I said to the room.

Suddenly there was a sharp knock at the door. He immediately sat up more and reached for the knife. I let go of his hand.

"I'm going to get the door," I said for his benefit. I slowly rose and walked to the door. I cracked the door open slightly to see who it was. Laxus stared down at me, he was holding bread and soup.

"Thank the gods you're here," I said with relief and opened the door for him. He slipped through and I closed it quickly. Once he was through I took the food and turned to the man.

"This is Laxus. He is a good friend of mine. I trust him," I told him. I walked back over and held the food.

"Laxus this is Neno. The man I sent you to see on your last mission with Aiyana," the Master said. Neno eyed Laxus with suspicion. The knife was still clasped in his hand.

I offered him the bowl and asked, "Can we ask you some questions? We need to know more so we can help you."

His eyes never left Laxus, but he nodded nonetheless. Wendy brought over a lap table and I set the food down in front of him. I turned to Laxus and said, "Sit down. You're making us uncomfortable," when he sat I said, "Neno was captured by the Arena. He is now under my protection."

"I see," he said sizing up Neno. Neno did the same. But he seemed to come to some conclusion and let go of his knife and started eating. He wolfed it down. I was glad I had asked for broth and bread. Anything else would probably been thrown up. Looking at me he asked, "What do you need to know?"

"Anything you can remember. Let's start at the beginning. Do you remember what day they took you?" I asked.

"The day before you were supposed to arrive" he said. His voice was still raspy, but the food helped. I blinked. He lasted along time.

"Was the knife they only weapon they gave you?" I asked. He nodded. I was impressed. He lasted a long time with only a knife. " Did they train you to use it?"

He shook his head no. "Wow," slipped past my lips, "I was given basic training with my ax. Much has changed," I paused before asking my next question. If things hadn't changed then this next question was very personal, but I needed to know, "What was your rank?"

He looked away from us. "Adept," he mumbled.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask. I need to make sure it's like it was. Does that still mean 30?" I asked. He shuddered and sniffed. He nodded again.

"It's not your fault. You did what you had to do to live. When I became the Champion I was a Diviner," I admitted, "It takes time but it will get better."

Laxus leaned over and whispered, "What does that mean?"

I glanced at him and said, "We were ranked by how many we killed. Adept meant 30 kills. Diviner was over 100. We did what we had to do to survive."

"How many came to get you?" I moved on.

"I can't remember. Four?" he said still not looking at us.

"How many watched over you all?" I asked.

"Five."

"Do you know how many in the cult?"

He shook his head. I furrowed my brow. "How many were in your cell?"

"When I left I was alone. I think there were 20 cells by me. Those held five each," he said. That meant they would be recruiting soon if they hadn't already. I didn't want to rush the questions. I wanted to give him time, but time was of the essence.

"How many days did it take you to get here?"

"10?" he wasn't sure.

"Can you remember where it is?" this question was the most important.

"I can find it on a map."

"Thank you . That's all we need to know for now," Laxus looked ready to argue so I sent him a glare. He glared back but didn't say anything. "Is there anything we can do to help you sleep?"

He shook his head. "We'll have someone stay with you. I'll be in the building. Call for me and I will come," I said and stood.

"Master is there anyone who can stay with him?" I asked Master. He thought for a moment and said, "I will ask them to come up." With that we left the room; leaving Wendy to check him over again.

Outside the door I stopped and let the others walk ahead of me. I leaned back against the wall and closed my eyes with a sigh and tried to relax. My hands shook as I brought them up to scrub at my face. After a moment of trying to get my emotions under control I moved my hands low enough to open my eyes. Laxus was standing a few feet away from me. I was almost too tired to snap upright. Almost.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I contemplated his question.

"No. I'm not," I replied, "You know when they first told me the Arena was gone I didn't believe them. I almost didn't believe it when I saw the saplings growing were I used to sleep. And so I thought that it was all gone. It could never happen again." I looked at him trying to figure out what he thought about all of this. Laxus knew about my past, but seeing pictures of me fighting and knowing how many people I killed before I was the Champion were two very different things.

"Laxus," I started unsure of how to continue. Before I could say anything he strode over and hugged me.

"Just for one minute, don't say anything," he grumbled into my hair.

After a few moments he said, "You should listen to your own advice. It's not your fault the Arena is back. You've only been here for a few months. Aiyana I'm sorry about early. At the guild and at the club. You mean more to me than just a one night stand."

It was relieving to hear him say that. I was thinking about what I could have done to stop the Arena form coming back.

"Aiyana!" a voice called from down the hall. We broke apart startled.


	22. Chapter 22

_It was relieving to hear him say that. I was thinking about what I could have done to stop the Arena form coming back._

 _"_ _Aiyana!" a voice called from down the hall. We broke apart startled._

It was Hadwin.

"There you are !" he said when he got closer. He put his hands on my shoulders in away that made me feel like he was making sure I really was there, "I heard you banging around but didn't catch you. That's so unlike you. You never did it before. What's going on?"

"Hadwin," I sighed and relaxed, "Thank the gods you're here. Hadwin it's bad."

"Bad? What is?" he asked confused.

"Hadwin they're back," I said hoping he would understand. He looked me up and down. His eyes locked on the medallion that I now wore clearly over my clothes, and I could see it click in his eyes.

"The last time I saw you dressed like this was that dark guild raid. Aiyana, please tell me it's just another rouge dark guild, It can't be that," he pleaded.

I slumped a little and looked at the floor. "It's back." He let go of me and reeled back. He turned from us and leaned on the railing. We were all silent for a moment. I felt cold with the sudden loss of Laxus and then Hadwin.

"I guess you'll be going then," he said.

I nodded, "At first dawn."

"But that's only a few hours away!" Hadwin yelled as he turned back to us, "You've been up all night and you just figured this out, and- and you don't even know where they are!"

"Hadwin!" I yelled at him, "I am going! I've worked through the night before. These things need to be stopped as soon as possible. And the man in there knows where they are! Hadwin, I must go."

"You can't go alone," he said sullenly.

"I agree with Hadwin, Aiyana you can't go alone," Laxus said taking a step closer to me. I turned to look at them both.

"Of course I won't go alone," I said, "we'll do it like we did before. A small strike team will go in with me and later reinforcements can come in to help with clean up. And lastly a healer and a two man group to protect them. Hadwin, I've done this before. I will do it again.:

"Last time you didn't take them out. They were gone before you came back," Hadwin argued.

"Who's going to do this besides us! I know how people like this work. You remember the missions I was sent on right?" I asked.

"Aiyana you swore off those kinds of missions for a reason. This isn't you," Hadwin put his hands on my shoulders and I sighed. The tension left my body and I slouched under his touch.

"I did. I know I did them for the wrong reasons. But I have experience because of them. Experience that could save lives on this kind of mission," I pleaded with them to understand why I needed to go in the morning.

Laxus's face was impassive. I couldn't read anything from him and he wasn't saying anything. I turned to Hadwin. He clearly was having none of it. He either didn't or wouldn't understand me. I came to a decision.

"Fine. I will get a few hours of sleep. But I expect all but Elfman, Freed, Evergreen, Lisanna, and Mirajane to do the same. I want them guarding the man and the rest of the guild. In the morning I will put the parties together and we will leave at the first opportunity."

With that said I strode down the hall to find a place to sleep.


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Sorry about the confusion with this chapter. I kept realizing I was missing things or had them written wrong.

* * *

"What's this?" I asked patting my amulet to make sure it was seeable.

"This is a communication lacrima, after a single mage has activated them all you put it in your ear and can hear what every one is saying," Levy said putting one in her left ear.

"Wow! Technology just keeps getting better," I exclaimed putting it in my left ear, "Are they always on?" I asked Levy.

"Yes," Gajeel growled in my ear. I whipped around to find him sitting up a tree, not even looking at us.

"Thanks Gajeel, I'll keep that in mind," I said. It felt weird to talk to empty space, but I did that anyway, "Is everyone in position?" A stream of affirmatives came in my ear.

"Scouts forward," I commanded. The underbrush barely rustled as Levy left to scout ahead our sector. I settled in to wait.

The scouts' reports were decisive: the games had started and the head awning was in my sector. Bixlow had the sector with the front door, I had the back, and Laxus and Erza were on the sides. I moved to the edge of the tree line and gave the signal to move out.

Gajeel quickly shot ahead of me. As soon as I spotted Levy on the wall she disappeared. Gajeel quickly followed her.

When I reached the top there was barely a hint that we were in. As I surveyed the arena I called on Lucy for a report.

"We've made it to the lower levels and are working our way down. Blue has guards on lock down," she whispered. I nodded before remembering that she couldn't see me, "Good work, keep going."

"Puppets, Jazz, Lightning" I addressed Bixlow, Gajeel, and Laxus, "time for phase two."

The command given I worked my way towards the head awning. It still was a gaudy purple color, nice of them to make it so easy to spot. I stopped before entering. The man in charge was laughable. He was a walking cliché sitting on a chaise eating grapes. Word quickly got to him of phase two. We needed a distraction to help draw the guards away from the prisoners and up so we could make it easier to arrest them. The man merely flicked his fingers at the other man and continued watching a group of men fight what looked like lions with maces as tails. Those were new. I couldn't remember any animals being used before. It was strictly humans fighting humans. The other man stiffly stood and strode out.

"I need a report on the collars the men in the arena are wearing," I whispered. Two of the people under the awning had them too. The answer came from Levy.

"it looks like a lacrima similar to the ones you can find in shock collars," her voice wobbled and she continued, "I believe they are spelled to only be taken off by certain people and are used in discipline."

"Hear that people? Anyone with a collar is a slave and is only to be harmed in self-defense. Continue with phase two," I whispered. I stood and slipped into the room. Only one of the slaves looked up. I held a finger to my lips. She stared hard at me, then looked to the man on the chair and the men in the ring. Her lips pressed into a firm line and she stayed put. I smiled at her as I left.

Once I hit the hallway I started running after the other man. He had just reached the corner and I ran faster. I did not expect him to stop just out of view and wait for me. But when I rounded the corner I had to throw myself back to avoid the blade he had drawn.

"Give me one good reason not to kill you," he growled and pressed the tip against my throat.

"Freedom," I whispered. There was a change in his face, but the blade still rested on my neck. "You just reported a disturbance didn't you?" I asked him, "let me guess, to the right of the entrance? Red always knew how to get things started." The pressure lessened.

"Why does that matter, Champion?" He spat the last word like a curse.

"Ok, you recognize the amulet, but not the face. But you have been promoted to what? Some sort of guard? Is Head of Guard still a thing" I thought out loud hoping the others would keep about their business and just listen. "Listen I got out. And I want to help everyone else get out too. I have friends all throughout the Arena. Help us help you."

He stayed silent for a moment. Then the sword was gone and he asked, "I would be Captain of the Guard if not for the collar. What's the plan?"

I sighed in relief and stood. "This is strictly professional, no theatrics, no mass killings. I have people working on a distraction to draw out the guards and others heading towards the prison cells. You want to help I need you to spread the word to not fight back against us. You want to fight fine, do it against the guards. My people will not hesitate to defend themselves if that means a few casualties. I'm here to save lives not needlessly lose them. For now, my name's Champion. Give anyone that name and they should leave you alone. You got that guys?" I said turning form the man.

"Loud and clear," came the response.

"Good, I've got-" I turned to the man.

"Elric."

"a man named Elric with me. He's the Head of the Guard. He's goanna be our inside man letting people know who's on who's side. Let him do his work and direct his people if he's not around. I want status reports in 10." With a nod at Elric I turned back to the awning. I found it odd that there were no guards before. When I got back I stood just out of line of sight by the door. When the woman who saw me before poked her head out I realized why.

"Name's Ellie, I'm one of His Holiness's guards. What are you doing skulking about Champion?" She spat at me.

"Wow, how much has the roll of Champion changed to make you guys hat me so much?" I asked. She just stared at me.

"Ok then. I'm here to take down the Arena," I murmured. She snorted. And looked at me unbelieving.

"Look you heard Elric tell His Holiness that there was a disturbance, right?" I hoped this worked with her too, "Those are my people drawing the guards away. Seen any leave the Ring?" There was a flicker in her eyebrows and I knew they had. "Believe me or not I am here to make sure these lunatics see justice. Which I hope will be the inside of jail cell. Now are you going to help me escort His Holiness to my people outside or report me?"

It was a gamble and I knew it. But It would be easier to take him out with her help while everyone was still distracted by the games. She stared at me again. Her lips pressed again and I wondered if she always did that when thinking.

"Help me take down the others," she whispered. I grinned, "Please let me. I'm jumping to Phase Three. Continue on with Phase two until reports."

I walked into the room and announced, "Does anyone have a problem with me arresting His Holiness?"

The room was silent and only the other slaves didn't look surprised. Two full members stood in shock behind His Holiness blocking his view of me. Two other slaves stood by the wall. Ellie walked in behind me.

"Girls, it'd be best if you come with us too," She said to the slaves. They scurried out the door. At their movement the members came at us. It was quick work to bring them down. Ellie merely stood out of my way.

With them out of the way I addressed the man who could see us clearly now. I cautiously walked forward.

"By the power vested in me by the Magic Council, you are hereby under arrest for human trafficking, manslaughter, reckless endangerment, fraud, and first degree murder," I said with authority.


End file.
